Behind Your Lens
by Pumpkin Ite
Summary: Sungmin si kutu buku yang rajin pergi ke perpustakaan ternyata adalah seorang stalker dari salah satu anggota klub fotografi disekolahnya. Lalu bagaimana jika ia merubah penampilannya demi pria yang disukainya?/ Cool!Kyu Nerd!Ming/ KyuMin/ Shounen-ai/ REPOST!
1. Chapter 1

Behind Your Lens - Chapter 1

Cho Kyuhyun – Lee Sungmin

Rated T

Written by Pumpkin Ite

A/N: It was just my old fic, with my old write style, and the worst plot ever hahaha. But, enjoy B)

* * *

"Lagi-lagi dia sibuk berkutat dengan kameranya" gumam seorang namja berkacamata yang kini sedang duduk terdiam sambil menatap lurus seseorang dari kursi koridor kelasnya. Yeah, kau tahu tentang kegiatan men-stalk orang lain? Inilah yang dilakukan namja berkacamata itu setiap harinya. Memperhatikan gerak-gerik namja tampan berambut brunette coklat yang selalu mengalungkan kamera lensa laras panjangnya itu kemana saja. Sebut saja namja tampan itu Cho Kyuhyun, sang Photographer muda yang sudah mengantongi gelar professionalnya saat Ia berumur 15tahun. Ia adalah salah satu dari 5namja popular yang semuanya adalah anggota klub photografi di sekolah ini. Memiliki otak cerdas dan jiwa seni yang tinggi, dan tentu saja fans yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit.

"Kau memperhatikannya lagi ya?" seorang namja berambut pirang yang datang entah dari mana tiba-tiba duduk disampingnya dan menginterupsi kegiatan rutin yang seharusnya bisa Ia laksanakan dengan tenang. Dan tentu saja hal ini membuatnya jengah. Sudah cukup sering namja pirang ini menganggu ketenangan stalk time nya, dan sekarang, Ia harus mengacaukannya lagi.

"Menurutmu Lee Hyukjae Tuan serba tahu?" jawab namja berkacamata itu, sakartis.

"Berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan serba tahumu itu hyung, seperti aku seorang penggosip saja"

"Yes, you are. Sudahlah Hyukkie, aku harus ke perpustakaan, aku butuh tidur" Namja berkacamata itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih menatapnya tak percaya, ternyata Ia benar-benar ditinggal.

"YA! SUNGMIN HYUNG! AWAS KALAU KAU MEMBOLOS LAGI!"

.

.

"Ugh!" Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, mencoba membiasakan matanya yang sedari terpejam dengan sinar matahari yang masuk dari sela-sela jendela ruang perpustakaan. Setelah terbiasa Ia tegakan tubuhnya, Ia edarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru perpustakaan. Dan alangkah kagetnya Ia saat mendapati siluet namja tampan itu kini ada dihadapannya, namja yang setiap harinya selalu Ia perhatikan gerak-geriknya dari kejauhan.

Namja itu sedang tertidur dengan damai, cahaya matahari membuatnya terlihat tampak berkilau bahkan menambah kesempurnaan wajahnya. Cukup lama Ia memperhatikan namja itu sampai akhirnya Ia tersadar dari fantasinya. Merasa canggung akhirnya Ia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkannya tanpa bermaksud mengganggu namja berwajah stoic ini. Ia pasang kembali kacamata yang sebelumnya Ia lepas, lalu dengan perlahan beranjak dari kursinya. Namun baru beberapa langkah Ia berjalan, lengannya sudah ditarik oleh seseorang dari arah belakang. Sontak Ia kaget dan tak bergeming dari tempatnya, 'Cho Kyuhyun?' batinnya.

"Kau terlihat lebih baik tanpa kacamata" namja itu bersuara, hanya satu kalimat yang terlontar. Sungmin tak bergeming dari tempatnya, mungkin terlalu kaget karena mendapat pujian dari orang yang selama ini selalu Ia perhatikan. Genggaman dilengannya pun melonggar, setelahnya terdengar suara decit kursi yang digeser. Hingga akhirnya namja itu berlalu meninggalkannya, dan tentu saja Ia hanya bisa menatapi punggung tegap yang semakin lama semakin menjauh darinya. Ingin rasanya Ia menahan punggung itu agar tetap bersamanya, tapi apa daya? Ia hanya bisa terdiam tak bergeming dari tempatnya, Ia terlalu shock bahkan untuk merona pun tak bisa.

Namun ternyata siluet namja itu belum pergi terlalu jauh darinya. Langkah namja itu terhenti tepat didepan pintu perpustakaan itu. Dengan posisi tetap membelakangi Sungmin tentunya.

"Tapi sayang, aku tidak suka dengan namja polos sepertimu" dan siluet namja itu pun menghilang, meninggalkan namja mungil yang sekali lagi hanya bisa terdiam.

.

.

"Hyung! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, aku jadi harus berbohong kepada Park Songsaenim kalau anemia mu kambuh. Kau tahu? Kata Siwon berbohong itu dosa, dan aku sudah terlalu banyak dosa, eh kau malah berbagi dosa denganku, blablabla" Eunhyuk kini memulai ceramahnya, mungkin efek terlalu sering menemani Kibum berpacaran dengan Siwon, hingga akhirnya Ia tertular sifat religious dari seorang Choi Siwon.

Sungmin tetap terlihat tidak perduli. Semenjak Ia kembali dari perpustakaan, yang Ia lakukan hanya terdiam sambil sesekali mengusap bingkai kacamatanya. Ia terlihat sedang berpikir dengan sesekali mengerutkan keningnya lalu sesekali menggelengkan kepalanya, ah tanyakan saja padanya author pun tak mengerti.

"Sungmin hyung? Gwaechanhayo?" Eunhyuk khawatir melihat Sungmin yang sedari tadi terdiam mencoba untuk menanyakan keadaannya, 'siapa tahu anemianya benar-benar kambuh' batinnya.

"Eh? Gwaechanha Hyukkie, emm bolehkah aku minta tolong?"

"Boleh, tapi jangan yang aneh-aneh ya hyung"

"Aku mau melepas kacamataku dan merubah menampilanku, bantu akuya jebaaaal~" Eunhyuk kaget mendengar permintaan aneh Sungmin. Aneh? Tentu saja! Ia sangat kenal bagaimana sifat dan kelakuan sahabatnya itu! Sungmin tidak pernah mempermasalahkan tentang gaya ataupun penampilan, selama Ia nyaman Ia akan menggunakannya, apapun pakaiannya.

"Kkk—kau serius hyung?"

"Tentu saja. Lagipula aku ingin mencoba stylish sepertimu, bolehkan?" Eunhyuk menautkan alisnya, menatap heran kearah Sungmin yang hari ini terlihat lebih banyak bicara. "Pasti ada sesuatu" batinnya.

"Jangan berbohong, cepat katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" Sungmin sontak merona mendengar permintaan Eunhyuk. Ia belum siap menceritakannya, Ia malu! Benar-benar malu.

"Aa—ni Hyukkie, aku hanya ii—ingin berubah saja, aaa—pa salah?" Sungmin menjawab dengan sedikit terbata, "Ayolah Sungmin, kemana sifat santai dan dinginmu itu?" batinnya.

"Ah! Pasti karena Cho Kyuhyun! Apa kau bertemu dengannya tadi? Apa yang Ia katakan? Apakah Ia bersama dengan hae-ku?" Eunhyuk memberondong semua pertanyaan yang Ia punya. Sedangkan Sungmin kini hanya mendengus kesal mendengar serbuan pertanyaan dari Eunhyuk.

"Apa aku harus menjawab semuanya?"

"Tentu saja! Kau pasti punya alas an sampai-sampai bersikap aneh seperti itu, aku sangat mengenalmu hyung"

"Baiklah, jadi—"

Sungmin menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi di perpustakaan. Eunhyuk terlihat sangat menyimak cerita Sungmin, dengan sesekali menanggapi tentunya. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di apartement mereka yang memang tidak terlalu jauh dari SM highschool. Yeah, mereka memang tinggal bersama. Dan itu mereka lakukan untuk meminimalisir pengeluaran bulanan mereka. Walaupun mereka berasal dari keluarga yang cukup berada, tetapi belajar menjadi seseorang yang mandiri tidak ada salahnya bukan?

"Jadi, hyung benar-benar serius ingin berubah?" tanya Eunhyuk saat mereka sudah masuk kedalam apartement.

"Kau pikir aku bercanda? Aku benar-benar ingin berubah, jadi jebal tolong aku ne?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita harus berbelanja hyung!"

"Be-lan-ja?"

.

.

"Hyung! Kau benar-benar terlihat berbeda!" Eunhyuk berteriak senang. Ia benar-benar senang melihat experimentnya berhasil. Semua hal yang melekat di diri Sungmin kini berubah drastis. _Nerd glasses_ yang setiap hari bertengger di matanya kini tergantikan oleh _contact lens_ bening yang sesuai dengan minus-nya. Semua baju-baju jadul milik Sungmin pun telah tergantikan oleh baju-baju yang sedang _in_ saat ini. Dan yang paling penting –menurut Eunhyuk—adalah seragam SMA Sungmin yang dulunya kebesaran bahkan mungkin gombrang kini dibuat pas dengan tubuhnya. Lalu celana panjang sekolahnya pun diperkecil ukurannya.

Tatanan rambut Sungmin yang selalu terlihat rapih dan klimis kini dibuat sebeda mungkin (lirik Sungmin pas ss4 di Thailand) memberikan kesan lebih cool namun tak terlepas dari kesan manis yang memang sejak awal melekat didirinya.

"Benarkah? Jangan sampai semua ini sia-sia, arraso?" Sungmin mengancam Eunhyuk dan memberikan deathglare khasnya, dan bukannya takut Eunhyuk malah tertawa. Ayolah, tanpa kacamata Sungmin bukan lagi orang yang dingin dan menakutkan. Tapi justru sangat manis.

"Wae? Apa yang lucu?"

"Hmmpft, hyung kau benar-benar imut sampai aku tak tahan ingin menggigitmu" Sungmin sontak merona, Ia belum pernah dipuji imut ataupun tampan sebelumnya. Setiap orang yang bertemu dengannya selalu berkesan bahwa dirinya itu aneh dan cupu, padahal Ia hanya menutup diri saja, tidak lebih.

"Mwo? Imut? Kata itu terlalu terdengar aneh untukku"

"Ish lihat saja hyung, kau akan jadi pusat perhatian semua orang besok! Termasuk Cho Kyuhyun"

.

.

"Itu Sungmin sunbae?"

"Aigoo ia sungguh manis, dia anak baru ya?"

"Omo! dia harus menjadi pacarku"

Itulah respon semua orang saat mereka melihat penampilan baru Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin masih mencoba membiasakan diri dengan hal-hal baru yang menurutnya asing ini. Ia terlanjur nyaman dengan sikapnya yang sering menutup diri kepada orang lain. Tapi hari ini, Ia justru sangat-sangatlah terbuka.

Ia merasa kurang nyaman. Ini adalah jam istirahat dan Ia butuh makan dengan tenang. Namun tatapan kagum dan nakal dari semua namja maupun yeoja disekolahnya membuatnya risih, sedangkan Eunhyuk lebih terlihat tidak perduli. Yeah, dia sudah terlalu sering menjadi pusat perhatian, bahkan fansnya pun tak sedikit. Walaupun tak sebanyak Cho Kyuhyun dan kawan-kawannya itu.

"Hyukkie aku risih, setiap ada yang melewati meja kita pasti mereka menatapku, memangnya penampilanku anehya?" bisik Sungmin dengan nada manisnya. Entahlah, tapi semenjak Ia merubah penampilan, gaya bicaranya pun berubah. Yeah walaupun Ia masih tetap saja bersikap dingin kepada setiap orangnya.

"Biasakan dirilah hyung, itu tandanya kau popular"

"Cih, apa enaknya menjadi popular. Aku hanya ingin menarik perhatian Cho Kyuhyun, bukannya jadi pusat perhatian"

"Sudahlah hyung, bersabarlah sedikit! Sebentar lagi waktu istirahat usai dan kau akan segera terbebas dari mata-mata genit itu, oke?" Eunhyuk mencoba membuatnya hyung nya itu tenang. Ia sesekali tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku hyungnya yang terlihat gusar dan merasa tak nyaman. Sebenarnya Ia kasihan melihat hyungnya yang manis ini. Tapi berhubung Ia ingin benar-benar merubah Sungmin luar dalam, maka Ia harus bersikap sedikit tega kepadanya.

"Pokoknya pulang sekolah akan kuajak kau kesuatu tempat, dan kali ini pasti hyung tidak akan menyesal" Sungmin terlihat bingung mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk yang terkesan rahasia. "Apa lagi yang Ia rencanakan" batinnya.

"Mau kemana? Jangan bawa aku ketempat yang aneh-aneh, arraso?"

"Ne hyuung kusayang"

.

.

Sungmin POV

Semenjak bel pulang sekolah tadi aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol detak jantungku. Tentu saja ini semua karena Eunhyuk bilang akan membawaku kesuatu tempat. Masalahnya adalah suatu tempat itu dimana? Dan kenapa aku sampai deg-deg an begini hanya karena akan dibawa ke 'suatu tempat'.

Eunhyuk menarik tanganku kesana kemari. Menaiki tangga lalu belok kanan belok kiri melewati beberapa lorong sampai akhirnya kami sampai disebuah ruangan berpintu putih. Dan yang membuat ku kaget adalah—

'JEENG JEENG!'

IA MEMBAWAKU KERUANG KLUB PHOTOGRAFI! Oh tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan, dan apa yang sebenarnya monyet ini inginkan. Tahan Lee Sungmin tahan, siapa tahu Ia ingin bertemu Donghae. Mereka kan sepasang kekasih, jangan berfikiran yang aneh-aneh ayo keep positif thinking.

"Kita sudah sampai hyung, kau tunggu disini sebentar ya, aku akan masuk dulu untuk mengecheck keadaan" aku hanya mengangguk untuk meresponnya. haah, baguslah aku tidak harus ikut dengannya.

Cukup lama Ia berada didalam ruangan yang memang tidak dikunci itu. Aku menunggunya sambil bersandar disalah satu dinding disamping pintu ruangan itu. Kuedarkan pandanganku kesegala penjuru koridor ini. Dan betapa kagetnya aku saat lagi-lagi mendapati siluet namja itu yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh dariku. Ia terlihat sedang sibuk dengan kameranya, mungkin sedang melihat beberapa foto.

Ia berjalan kearahku, ah tidak! Lebih tepatnya kearah pintu disebelahku. Semakin dekat lagi sampai akhirnya Ia berada tepat disebelahku. Dapat kurasakan aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuhnya, hmm benar-benar manly.

Baru sebentar saja aku menyesap aromanya sosok itu telah berlalu meninggalkanku. Sosok tinggi dan tampan itu menghilang dibalik pintu putih itu, dan aku benar-benar merasa kehilangan. Sungguh kehilangan.

Aku masih sibuk bergumul dengan fantasiku sendiri. Sampai akhirnya langkah kaki yang 'kelewat semangat' dan terlalu menghentak-hentak itu membuyarkan semua fantasiku. Yeah, siapa lagi kalau bukan monyet pirang itu.

"Hyung, ayo ikut aku masuk" mwo? Aku masuk ketempat dimana seorang Cho Kyuhyun baru saja masuk kedalamnya? Andwae! Aku belum siap!

"Mwo? Shireo! Buat apa aku masuk kedalam sih? Aku tidak punya kepentingan apa-apa bukan?"

"Harus mau! kajja!" aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat. Namun apadaya, monyet itu sudah menarik lenganku paksa. Aku mencoba memberontak, namun entah mengapa kekuatannya bisa mengalahkan kekuatanku. Ah tidak aku benar-benar memang harus pasrah kali ini.

Ia menyeretku masuk hingga akhirnya aku benar-benar berada didalam ruangan itu. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke segala penjuru ruangan bercat biru ini. Ruangan ini cukup luas, dengan berbagai bingkai photo yang menghiasi dindingnya. Lalu ada berbagai macam perlengkapan photografi dan beberapa helai foto berserakan diatas meja. Kulihat ke 5 namja popular itu sedang menatapku dengan ekspresi datar. Ah tidak! Aku merasa risih saat ditatap oleh mata-mata obsidian itu.

"Baiklah, namanya Lee Sungmin. Dan dia adalah model yang kalian minta, jadi bagaimana? Aku tidak salah pilih kan"

"MWO?"

.

.

Ada yang inget ff ini? yeah ini ff nc ite yang pertama kali banget hahaha

tadinya mau di repost di wp, ah tapi koneksi nya gabersahabat, jadi yaudah aku publish disini dulu, sekalian menghidupkan kembali account ini

yang ngerasa udah baca ya sudah, yang ngerasa belum baca ya silahkan dinikmati, yang ngerasa pernah ngebash cerita ini terus lagi ga ada kerjaan ya silahkan di bash lagi hahaha terserah kalian ajadehya

chapter selanjutnya aku repost nanti lagi ajaya, ini modemnya rebutan sama ade soalnya

oke gamau banyak bacot, review yang ikhlas boleh? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Behind Your Lens – Be a model? How could?

Cho Kyuhyun – Lee Sungmin

Rated M

"Baiklah, namanya Lee Sungmin. Dan dia adalah model yang kalian minta, jadi bagaimana? Aku tidak salah pilih kan"

"MWO?" Sungmin benar-benar terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka jika Eunhyuk akan merubahnya sampai sejauh ini. Menjadikannya seorang model? Ayolah, Sungmin tahu benar resiko menjadi seorang model untuk klub Photografi di sekolahnya. Para fans fanatik ke 5namja ini akan menyerangnya habis-habisan, bahkan mungkin hidupnya tidak akan mengenal kata 'damai' lagi. Apalagi Ia tidak memiliki bakat dalam modeling. Ia lebih berbakat dalam hal-hal berbau olahraga dan beladiri, bukan hal-hal seperti bagaimana caranya berjalan diatas catwalk atau fashion yang pas untuk dirinya.

"Badannya lumayan bagus, wajahnya pun masuk kedalam standar para model kami, dan sepertinya dia juga photogenic, kalau akusih tidak masalah" Donghae berkomentar, membuat Sungmin dan Eunhyuk refleks tersenyum. Tentu saja karena Eunhyuk merasa berhasil menjalankan rencananya dan Sungmin senang karena dipuji.

"Tetapi kurasa wajahnya terlihat terlalu muda, aku ragu jika Ia murid kelas 3SMA?" tambah seorang namja beraksen China yang tubuhnya sangat tinggi bahkan melebihi rata-rata, sebut saja Ia Zhoumi.

Eunhyuk berusaha menahan tawanya saat mendengar komentar dari Zhoumi. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Ayolah, ini sudah sekian kalinya orang-orang berkata bahwa wajah Sungmin terlalu muda untuk ukuran seorang namja kelas 3SMA. Bisa dibayangkan saat nanti Sungmin akan mendaftar ke Perguruan Tinggi, mungkin Ia akan diusir oleh pihak panitia pendaftaran karena dianggap anak kecil yang sedang bermain-main dan memaksa untuk berkuliah karena bosan menjadi seorang murid SMP, hmm bisa saja bukan?

"Ya! Hyung! Apa hubungan antar wajahnya yang awet muda dengan photografi hah? Bukankah justru bagus? Lagipula dia sangat imut, aku suka" dan sekarang namja berpipi chubby dan juga seorang magnae di klub Photografi ini –Henry ikut berkomentar.

Sungmin yang sedari tadi dinilai penampilannya hanya bisa terdiam pasrah. Lagipula bukan keinginannya jugakan untuk menjadi seorang model? 'Haah, jika bukan karena Kyuhyun mungkin aku sudah pergi dari sini dan mencaci mereka satu persatu' batinnya.

"Kalian terlalu membuang-buang waktu. Siwon hyung! besok jadwal mu kosong kan? Kau besok yang akan menjadi Photografernya, jika hasil fotonya bagus maka akan kita pertimbangkan lagi nanti, sudah cukup kan semuanya?" ucapan Kyuhyun yang tegas mendapat anggukan tanda setuju dari yang lainnya. Sungmin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kyuhyun menjadi semakin terpesona olehnya, sifat tegasnya benar-benar cocok dengan sosoknya yang sangat manly. Yeah walaupun Ia sedikit kecewa karena bukan Kyuhyun yang akan menjadi photografernya besok.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami pulang dulu, annyeong" Sungmin dan Eunhyuk berpamitan lalu keluar dari ruangan itu. Sungmin langsung menghela nafas lega, 'akhirnya keluar juga' batinnya.

.

.

"Hyung mianhae, aku hanya ingin mengenalkanmu pada mereka, itu saja" Eunhyuk tak henti-hentinya meminta maaf pada Sungmin. Semenjak mereka keluar dari ruang klub Photografi sampai mereka di Apartement, Sungmin lebih memilih diam dan mengacuhkan semua yang Eunhyuk katakan. Dan tentu saja itu membuat Eunhyuk merasa bersalah.

"Aku tidak marah Hyukkie, aku hanya bingung saja. Kau tahu bukan untuk selca pun aku jarang, apalagi ini difoto oleh orang lain. Ya Tuhan aku harus bagaimana?" Sungmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sebenarnya Ia terdiam karena Ia terlalu bingung, saking bingungnya sampai Ia tidak bisa berbicara bahkan tertawa.

"Aigoo, hyung kau ini! Ikuti saja apa yang diperintahkan Photografer, mudah kan?"

"AAAH! Semua ini membuatku pusing, baru sehari aku berubah dan sudah banyak pula kejadian yang aku alami, aku butuh tidur" Sungmin masuk kekamarnya dan membanting pintunya keras. Sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan hyungnya yang uring-uring an seperti itu, 'Manisnya' batinnya.

"Hyung hyung, bilang saja kau ingin Kyuhyun yang memfotomu, dasar"

.

.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 10.00KST, dan itu tandanya kini sudah waktunya untuk beristirahat. Murid-murid sudah berhamburan keluar kelas untuk sekedar mengisi perut atau menenangkan pikiran. Tetapi tidak dengan Sungmin. Seperti biasanya jika sudah memasuki waktu istirahat, namja manis itu akan standby didepan kelasnya bersama dengan sekaleng diet coke dan keripik kentangnya. Tentu saja untuk melakukan pekerjaan sehari-harinya, menjadi seorang stalker.

Tapi sepertinya hari ini ada yang berbeda. Yeah, hari ini bukan hanya Sungmin yang menjadi seorang stalker. Tetapi beberapa hoobae dan teman seangkatannya pun ikut-ikut an menjadi stalker. Tentu saja mereka menstalk Sungmin. Secara gituya Sungmin kan terkenal sekarang (abaikan yang ini)

"Lagi dan lagi, Ia selalu saja bersama dengan kameranya, aah andai aku yang menjadi kameranya"

"Aah aku ingin menjadi kamera itu, di elus dan disentuh setiap hari olehnya"

"Omo, tadi dia menjilat bibirnya sendiri kan? Kenapa tidak aku saja yang menjilatnya"

Sungmin sibuk bermonolog sambil tetap memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Beruntunglah kelasnya yang berada dilantai bawah memiliki view yang bagus. Apalagi kelasnya yang bersebrangan dengan Kyuhyun, membuatnya lebih leluasa memandangi Kyuhyun dari arah jauh.

Sementara tak jauh darinya, para stalker barunya kini sedang sibuk berfantasi tentangnya. Ada juga yang beberapa mengambil fotonya secara diam-diam. Lucu sekali bukan? Stalker men-stalk stalker lain?

Eunhyuk yang baru saja kembali dari kantin hanya terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan Sungmin. Walaupun Ia sudah sering melihatnya melakukan hal-hal bodoh semacam ini, tetap saja Ia menganggap kegiatan men-stalk ini lucu dan tidak wajar. Apalagi saat tadi Ia berjalan dari kantin menuju kelasnya, Ia selalu saja berpapasan dengan orang-orang yang sedang menstalk Sungmin. Untunglah Eunhyuk sekelas dengan Sungmin, jadi saat nanti salah satu dari stalker Sungmin ada yang macam-macam, siapa tahu Eunhyuk bisa membantunya.

"Ya! hyung! Lebih baik kau masuk ke kelas sekarang, sebelum para stalker mu itu mengambil gambarmu lebih banyak lagi" ucap Eunhyuk yang kini sedang berdiri tepat didepan Sungmin.

"Eee—eh tapi aku belum puas merhatiin Kyuhyun nya" Eunhyuk tidak menggubris ucapan Sungmin dan langsung menariknya masuk kedalam kelas. Sedangkan Sungmin masih sibuk memperhatikan Kyuhyun walaupun sedang diseret oleh Eunhyuk.

"Jadi stalkernya besok saja, toh Kyuhyun juga tidak akan kemana-mana"

_._

_._

'KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!'

Bel masuk pun berbunyi, semua murid berhamburan masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing. Sekarang sudah masuk jam pelajaran ketiga, berarti waktunya pelajaran matematika oleh Park Songsaenim. Setelah menunggu kurang lebih 5menit akhirnya Park Songsaenim pun datang. Kelas yang tadinya ricuh sontak tenang seketika. Yeah, semua orang pun tahu betapa galaknya guru SM highschool yang satu ini.

Park Songsaenim pun memulai pelajarannya. Hampir semua murid terlihat tidak begitu menikmati pelajaran ini. Begitu pula dengan Eunhyuk, buktinya Ia lebih memilih ber flirting ria dengan Donghae lewat SMS. Sedangkan Sungmin? Hey dia itu dulu seorang nerd, sudah bisa dipastikan bukan bagaimana rajinnya Ia?

"Sungmin hyung, aku punya kabar bagus" bisik Eunhyuk kepada Sungmin yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan soal matematika dipapan tulis.

"Mwoya?"

"Hae bilang Siwon tidak bisa menjadi Photografermu karena dia ada urusan" Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. Ia hentikan kegiatan mengerjakan soal matematika itu lalu mencoba mencerna perkataan Eunhyuk. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Eunhyuk maksud.

"Lalu kabar baiknya dibelah mana Hyuk?"

"Dan kau tahu siapa yang menggantikannya?" Sungmin berdecak pelan, bagaimana bisa namja disebelahnya bisa sebodoh ini.

"Pabbo! Tentu saja tidak, kan kau yang punya informasi!"

"Haah hyung, kau tidak bisa diajak tegang nih. Yasudahlah, yang akan menggantikannya adalah Kyuhyun"

"Oh, MWO?" Sungmin refleks berteriak, dan tentu saja membuat semua siswa sontak menoleh kearahnya. Sedangkan Park Songsaenim masih setia menghadap kearah papan tulis, hanya saja aura hitam kini mengelilingi nya.

"Kenapa ibu masih mendengar suara?" tanya Park Songsaenim dengan nada menahan amarah.

"Kan ibu punya kuping" jawab Eunhyuk polos. Semua orang yang berada dikelas itu hanya melongo (?) mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk yang kelewat polos itu. Sedangkan Park Songsaenim kini sudah siap dengan penghapus papan tulis di tangan kanannya, untuk apa? Mana author tahu.

'PLETAK!'

"AAW!" ringis Eunhyuk sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"LEE SUNGMIN, LEE HYUKJAE, KELUAR KALIAAAAN!"

.

.

"Haruskah kau terus-menerus menyeretku seperti ini? Sol sepatuku bisa gundul nanti"

"Diamlah hyung, kau mau bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun tidak sih?"

Setelah bel pulang tadi, Eunhyuk langsung menyeret Sungmin keluar dari kelas mereka. Tentu saja menuju ruang klub Photografi. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka selalu menjadi pusat perhatian. Yeoja maupun namja sama, semuanya memperhatikan mereka.

Akhirnya mereka sampai diruang berpintu putih itu. Tanpa malu, Eunhyuk mendobrak pintu itu lalu menyeret Sungmin masuk kedalamnya. Kyuhyun dan seorang namja cantik yang sedang berbincang pun sontak menoleh kearah pintu yang didobrak itu, dan tentu saja mendapat respon cengiran (?) dari sang tersangka.

"Oh kalian sudah datang" respon Kyuhyun, datar.

"Ah Hyukkie, inikah model yang kau ceritakan kemarin saat ditelfon?" tanya namja cantik yang baru saja mengobrol dengan Kyuhyun, Kim Heechul.

"Ne Chullie, imut kan?" Sungmin hanya menatap Heechul dan Eunhyuk bergantian, mungkin merasa bingung melihat ke akraban antara Eunhyuk dan Heechul. Heechul memang terkenal, tetapi setahu Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Heechul tidak terlalu akrab. Hanya sebatas saling kenal saja.

"Imut sekali, aah naneun Heechul ibnida, bangapseumnida" Heechul memperkenalkan dirinya pada Sungmin, dan dibalas dengan senyum canggung darinya.

"Jangan membuang waktu, Heechul kau make up dia sekarang juga. Dan kau Hyuk, kau ditunggu Donghae di pameran seni" dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Kyuhyun berbicara dengan nada dan ekspresi yang datar. Aih, dingin sekali kau Kyu.

Heechul membawa Sungmin kesebuah ruangan bertuliskan make up room di muka pintunya. Sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya berdecak pelan setelah mendapat perintah menyebalkan dari Kyuhyun.

"Cih, menyuruh pun Ia tidak berekspresi? Benar-benar" Eunhyuk menggerutu sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Dan tanpa Ia sadari seorang namja baru saja menyeringai kearahnya.

.

"_Thank you so much for all you've done for me, Lee Hyukjae"_

_._

_._

Sudah 1jam berlalu semenjak Sungmin di make up oleh Heechul. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih terlihat sibuk dengan semua perlengkapan untuk pemotretan. Setelah selesai dengan lighting, Ia lalu membersihkan lensa kamera yang akan Ia gunakan, dan perfect! Semuanya telah siap dengan sempurna.

'Krieeet'

Pintu make up room itupun terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok namja manis dengan balutan mini hotpants dan hoodie berwarna merah. Hoodie itu terlalu besar, sehingga menutupi hampir setengah pahanya. Bahkan hotpants yang Sungmin kenakan pun sampai tidak terlihat. Dengan make up yang tidak terlalu tebal dan rambut yang ditata sedemikian rupa, membuatnya terlihat manis sekaligus sexy.

Kyuhyun tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya saat melihat penampilan Sungmin saat ini. Padahal paha mulus dan seputih susu itu sudah ter ekspos sepenuhnya. Tetapi tetap saja belum menggugah seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Oh mungkin Ia menginkinkan yang lebih dari ini.

"Modelmu sudah siap Kyu!" ucap Heechul sambil mengandeng lengan Sungmin erat. Heechul sepertinya benar-benar gemas dengan Sungmin sampai tidak ingin melepasnya.

"Hanya begini saja sampai menghabiskan waktu 1jam?" tanya Kyuhyun, sarkartis.

"Butuh waktu yang lama untuk membujuknya memakai costume ini Kyu, katanya sih malu. Mungkin malu dilihat olehmu" Sungmin sontak merona mendengarnya. Yeah, Ia akui jika memang Ia malu mengenakan pakaian seperti ini didepan Kyuhyun. Tetapi akan lebih memalukan lagi jika Kyuhyun mengetahuinya. Mau ditaruh dimana muka imutnya itu?

"Ah sudahlah, kita mulai saja sekarang. Kau Sungmin, berdiri disana" Kyuhyun menunjuk tempat pemotretan yang berada di pojok ruangan ini. Sungmin dengan malu-malu berjalan menghampiri tempat dengan background berwarna putih itu. Di tempat itu terdapat sebuah sofa coklat dan rantai berwarna merah. Sungmin menatap heran rantai itu, untuk apa ada seuntai rantai diatas sofa itu?

"Duduk disofa itu, lalu ikat kedua kakimu dengan rantai itu" Sungmin mengangguk lalu Ia lakukan semua yang disuruh Kyuhyun. Heechul yang melihat dari kejauhan hanya menyeringai kecil, Ia sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun setelah ini.

"Bagus, lalu tekuk kedua kaki mu diatas sofa" Sungmin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan lalu melakukan apa yang diperintahkan.

"Buka kakimu selebar mungkin, dan jangan sampai rantainya terlepas" Sungmin terkejut mendengar permintaan aneh Kyuhyun. 'bukankah berarti secara tidak langsung aku memperlihatkan kejantanku?' batinnya.

Ia sontak merona hebat, namun Ia kesampingkan semua pikiran-pikiran aneh itu. Demi Cho Kyuhyun, akan Ia lakukan apapun. Perlahan Ia lebarkan kedua pahanya, dan tanpa Ia sadari sepasang mata kini sedang menikmati strip tease gratis ini.

"Baiklah sekarang buka mulutmu sedikit" Sungmin makin tidak mengerti dengan arahan gaya yang Kyuhyun berikan. Semuanya terdengar aneh, 'Apakah semua model Ia perlakukan seperti ini?' batinnya.

Namun karena memang dasarnya polos, akhirnya Ia lakukan apa yang Kyuhyun perintahkan. Dan kini sang Photografer sedang menatap puas hasil karyanya. Sedangkan dari kejauhan, Heechul sedang menahan tawa melihat kepolosan namja manis itu.

"Bagus, satu dua tiga"

'JEPRET' 'FLASH'

"Sekarang jilat jarimu sendiri" Sungmin hanya mengangguk lalu dengan ragu menjilat lidahnya sendiri. Dan lagi-lagi Heechul hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat kepolosannya, sedangkan Kyuhyun? Kini seringai kecil tercetak diwajah tampannya.

"That's good, satu dua tiga"

'JEPRET' 'FLASH'

.

.

Sesi foto memfoto itupun berjalan dengan lancar. Walaupun semua gaya yang Kyuhyun berikan sangat aneh, namun Sungmin melakukan semuanya. Ia bahkan menurut saja saat Kyuhyun menyuruhnya untuk melepas hoodienya. Padahal Ia tahu benar jika Ia tidak memakai sehelai benang pun dibalik hoodie nya. Hanya mini hotpants nya lah yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Sungmin memakai kembali hoodienya, lalu Ia lepas rantai yang mengikat kakinya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun kini sedang membereskan semua peralatan pemotretan. Sungmin yang penasaran dengan hasil karya Kyuhyun pun akhirnya mencoba memberanikan diri menghampirinya. Sungmin benar-benar mandi keringat dingin sekarang.

"Kkk—kyu—hyun-ssi, bolehkah aaa—ku melihat hasilnya?" Sungmin bertanya dengan terbata. Ayolah, Ia benar-benar gugup karena saat ini berada dijarak yang cukup dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

"Itu rahasia, lagipula kau masih terlihat kaku untuk ukuran seorang model" jawab Kyuhyun, datar.

"Lalu bisakah kau bantu aku agar tidak terlihat kaku?"

"Kemarilah, akan kubisikan kau sesuatu" Kyuhyun menggerakan tangannya, memberikan isyarat kepada Sungmin agar mendekat. Sungmin dengan ragu mendekat kearahnya. Dan kalian harus tahu, jantungnya kini berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Saking cepatnya hingga Ia memiliki potensi untuk mengikuti lomba marathon di acara dream team. (abaikan saja ya abaikan)

Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ditelinga Sungmin. Membisikan sesuatu yang membuat Sungmin tersentak. Sungmin sontak membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Kyuhyun akan bicara sevulgar itu padanya.

Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terdiam ditempatnya. Dengan santainya Ia kalungkan kamera kesayangannya dan Ia slempangkan tas nya di bahu kirinya. Meninggalkan namja manis itu dengan seringaian penuh kemenangan.

"_Today is totally success!"_

.

.

'CEKLEK'

Pintu apartemen itupun terbuka, menampilkan sebuah ruangan yang gelap gulita. Oh, ternyata penghuni lainnya belum pulang. Berarti dia akan sendirian malam ini.

Namja manis itu dengan lunglai berjalan kearah sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari pintu utama. Oh, ternyata itu adalah sebuah kamar. Ia lempar ranselnya ke sembarang arah, lalu Ia rebahkan tubuhnya di single bed berbalut bedcover pink dikamar itu. Ia tatap lekat dinding kamarnya. Aah, perkataan namja itu terbayang terus difikirannya.

"Apa ku lakukan saja ya? Tapi aku belum pernah melakukannya. Baiklah akan kulakukan!" namja manis itu beranjak dari kasurnya lalu berjalan kearah kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Ia kunci pintu kamar mandi itu lalu mulai melucuti pakaian satu persatu.

Ia nyalakan keran bathup itu untuk mengisi penuh bathup nya. Setelah dirasa penuh Ia langsung masuk kedalamnya. Seluruh tubuhnya kecuali kepalanya kini telah terendam sempurna didalam air. Dengan ragu Ia letakkan tangannya didaerah selangkangannya, lalu merayap naik hingga menyentuh kejantanannya. Ia genggam kenjatanannya itu dengan kedua tangannya. Jujur Ia belum pernah melakukan hal ini, tetapi Ia tahu bagaimana cara melakukannya. Yeah, apalagi kalau bukan dari video yadong milik teman sekamarnya sendiri.

Ia gerakan tangannya naik turun sambil tetap memegang juniornya. Ia kocok perlahan juniornya itu. Sampai akhirnya desahan itupun terdengar. Desahan pertama yang Ia keluarkan dari bibir plump miliknya. Dan kau tahu? Ia memikirkan namja itu saat melakukannya.

"_aaaah…Kyuuuh…aaah" _

Ia mempercepat kocokan pada kejantanan nya. Sedangkan kini tangannya yang satu lagi meremas kedua twinsball nya secara bergantian. Membuat desahan itu terdengar makin keras dan memenuhi seluruh sudut dikamar mandi ini. Ia tetap meneriakan nama yang sama disetiap desahannya. Oh, sepertinya Ia sedang berfantasi tentang namja tampan itu.

"_Oooh…aaahhh….Kyuuuh…innnih…enaak"_

"_Kyuuuh..oooh"_

"_Ahn.. Ooh.. Kyuuh.. hnn"_

Ia terus-menerus menyebut nama namja itu disetiap desahannya. Setelah puas memanjakan twinsballnya kini Ia mencubit nipplenya yang sudah menegang, memilinnya dan menekan-nekannya. Sungguh Ia benar-benar merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada duanya.

Sudah cukup lama Ia memanjakan tubuhnya. Hingga akhirnya Ia merasakan sesuatu siap untuk meledak. Kejantanannya membesar, namun entah mengapa instingnya justru menyuruhnya untuk mempercepat kocokannya. Sampai akhirnya—

"AKH KYUUH!"

'Splurt'

Cairan putih itu menyembur keluar dari kejantanan nya. Membasahi jari-jari mungilnya yang lentik dan cantik. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas, Ia belum pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya.

"_Gumawoyo Kyu" _

.

.

OMAKE

"Itu rahasia, lagipula kau masih terlihat kaku untuk ukuran seorang model" jawab Kyuhyun, datar.

"Lalu bisakah kau bantu aku agar tidak terlihat kaku?"

"Kemarilah, akan kubisikan kau sesuatu" Kyuhyun menggerakan tangannya, memberikan isyarat kepada Sungmin agar mendekat. Sungmin dengan ragu mendekat kearahnya. Setelah dirasa sudah cukup dekat Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Sungmin.

"Sering-seringlah mengocok kejantananmu, aku yakin kau tidak akan kaku lagi" Sungmin sontak membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Kyuhyun akan bicara sevulgar itu padanya.

"_Today is totally success!"_

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Hello Joy!

Ini chap duanyayayah~ aku publish ini lewat handphone, jadi maaf kalo ada kata-kata yang hilang atau gimana karena aku gabisa ngedit fic ini di doc manager ==v

Q&A corner~

Q: Apa ini FF lama? Aku sepertinya familiar?

A: Ya, ini FF lama

Q: Masih ada bahasa yang rancu tuh

A: Hehe maaf, aku gangedit ulang, jadi di repost apa adanya

Q: berapa chapter?

A: 5 chapter seperti yang lalu, karena aku gaberniat untuk bikin sequel atau tambahan chapter ==v

Q: kalau repost bisa update cepat dong?

A: hehe, kalo yang ini gajanji ya, liat sikon ^^

Nah! Aku ada penawaran yang mungkin bagus (atau mungkin biasa aja) buat kalian. Aku ada project bikin ff, longchapter, dengan tema High School Life, dan sepertinya ff ini akan memerlukan sekitar 15 Original Characters sebagai pemeran pendukung. Jadi buat kalian yang tertarik dan mau ikut terlibat dalam ff ini, ayo ciptakan karakter kalian sendiri! Caranya dengan mendeskripsikan karakter kalian, dari fisik, sifat, kekurangan, kelebihan, semuanya kalian deskripsikan secara terperinci! Karakter ini tidak harus mengikuti jati diri kalian di real life, jadi bisa juga di karang-karang sesuai keinginan kalian. Jangan lupa sertakan nama (harus Korean!), gender, beserta contact person kalian. 15 Original Characters paling menarik akan aku jadikan cast dalam ff ini. Bagi yang terpilih, tidak akan aku jadikan figuran garing yang cuma selewat dan ngomong beberapa line saja, tapi akan aku benar-benar jadikan pemeran pendukung! So, ada kemungkinan kalian bakal berinteraksi sama pemeran inti, walaupun cuma di ff sih =))

Tapi… kalo ternyata responnya kurang bagus, aku bakal batalin project ini. Tapi kalo responnya bagus, aku bakal serius sama project ini, jadi aku mohon partisipasinya ya^^. Kabari saja teman-teman kalian, mungkin ada yang tertarik (mungkin ye, gamaksa gue, serius ==v)

Oke sepertinya author note ini udah kepanjangan ya, TERIMAKASIH TERSANGAT-SANGAT UNTUK KALIAN YANG TELAH MENINGGALKAN REVIEW, AKU SAYANG KALIAN MUAH-MUAH :*

terakhir… review? ;;)


	3. Chapter 3

Behind Your Lens – The Real Stalker

Cho Kyuhyun – Lee Sungmin

Rated M

* * *

Pagi yang damai untuk seorang Lee Sungmin. Sejak Ia terbangun dari tidurnya, senyuman tak pernah lepas dari wajah manisnya. Loh kenapa Ia sebahagia itu? Tentu saja karena semalam Ia memimpikan namja tampan itu. Dan yang paling membuatnya senang adalah, Ia bermimpi bahwa namja itu menyentuhnya. Se-lu-ruh-nya!

Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya dengan masih mengenakan kemeja pink yang Ia gunakan untuk tidur semalam. Yeah, saking lemasnya sampai-sampai Ia sembarang mengambil pakaian, bahkan Ia belum sempat memakai celana dalam. *oops*

Apartement itu masih terlihat sepi. Mungkin Eunhyuk –penghuni yang lain—tidak pulang semalam. Tentu saja itu bukan suatu masalah, karena sekarang adalah hari Minggu dan itu tandanya mereka terbebas dari kegiatan bertemu guru dan membaca buku.

"Pasti Ia menginap dirumah Donghae, haah sepertinya es dikulkas akan habis lagi" Sungmin berjalan kearah dapur dan membuka coolcase nya. Mencoba mencari bahan makanan yang mungkin bisa mengenyangkan perutnya pagi ini.

'_Pyuhngsaeng gyuhte isseulge (I do) Nuhl saranghaneun guhl (I do) Nungwa biga wado akkyuhjumyuhnsuh (I do) Nuhreul jikyuhjulge (My love)__' _

"Handphoneku?" Sungmin berlari kearah kamarnya. Ia cari android berwarna pink yang terus menerus berdering. Ia singkirkan semua benda yang ada dihadapannya, tentu saja untuk memastikan jikalau handphonenya terselip diantara barang-barang tersebut.

"Aah! Gotcha! Eh tapi ini nomer siapa?" Sungmin memandangi caller ID yang tertera di layar touch androidnya. Nomer ini tidak tertera dikontaknya, dan Ia juga tidak mengenal nomer ini. Lalu siapa yang sedang menelfonnya?

Karena rasa penasaran, akhirnya Ia tekan icon berwarna hijau itu.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"_**Lee Sungmin, kau benar-benar namja yang lelet, sudah 3kali aku mencoba menelfonmu dan baru kau angkat sekarang? Benar-benar" **_suara ini? Ia sangat mengenal suara ini. Suara baritone indah milik namja tampan yang selalu Ia perhatikan, ini— Cho Kyuhyun?

"Ccc—cho Kkk—kyuhyun?" Sungmin bertanya dengan terbata. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika yang kini sedang berbicara dengannya adalah seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"_**Ne, ini aku. Kau ada dirumah kan? Cepatlah bersiap-siap, 30menit lagi aku akan menjemputmu"**_ Sungmin sontak membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Menjemputnya? Berarti ke Apartementnya? Tetapi mau dibawa kemana dia? Aish! Bagaimana ini dia benar-benar bingung.

"Mm—mau kemana Kkk—kyu?"

"_**Aku sedang butuh bantuanmu, dan sebagai imbalannya aku akan membantumu agar 'tidak kaku' lagi, bagaimana kau setuju kan?"**_ Sungmin masih tidak mengerti dengan maksud Kyuhyun. Tidak kaku lagi? Apasih maksud namja ini?

"_**Kau terlalu lama berpikir, membuang waktu. Pokoknya 30menit lagi aku akan menjemputmu, arraso?"**_ dan belum sempat Sungmin menjawab telfon itupun terputus.

.

.

Sungmin kini sudah siap dengan poloshirt pink biru dan celana denimnya. Ia menunggu Kyuhyun dengan gusar di ruang tamu Apartementnya. Bagaimana tidak? Namja yang selama ini Ia kagumi dan Ia sukai akan menjemputnya dan mereka akan pergi berdua. Seperti sepasang kekasih bukan?

'TINGTONG'

Sungmin dengan cepat membuka pintu Apartementnya. Dari balik pintu itu bisa Ia lihat sosok namja yang sedari tadi membuatnya gusar. Namja itu seperti biasanya, tetap tampan dan terlihat cool dengan kaus hitam, hoodie biru dan denim selututnya. Haah benar-benar gaya seorang Photografer.

"Kau sudah siap kan? Kajja" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin lalu membawanya keluar dari apartement. Untung saja Sungmin sudah membawa tasnya dan pintu apartementnya terkunci secara otomatis. Sehingga Ia tidak perlu khawatir jika saat pulang nanti apartementnya hanya tinggal nomer kamar saja.

.

.

Mereka kini didalam satu mobil yang sama dan bahkan duduk bersebelahan. Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk menyetir lebih terlihat santai daripada Sungmin yang sibuk mengontrol detak jantungnya. Ayolah, Ia kedua kalinya Ia berada dijarak sedekat ini dengan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Apalagi kini Ia sedang duduk dijok mobil milik Kyuhyun. Huwaa berasa mendapat jackpot!

"Aku akan membawamu ke apartementku, karena aku butuh bantuanmu untuk suatu hal yang tidak mungkin bisa aku lakukan sendirian" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berbicara, mencoba menjelaskan apa maksudnya mengajak Sungmin dan akan kemana mereka saat ini. Sungmin yang sedari tadi sibuk ber-day dreaming hanya manggut-manggut tanda mengerti. Sepertinya Ia belum sadar jika akan dibawa Kyuhyun ke apartement nya.

"Kau tidak keberatankan?" tanya Kyuhyun, dengan tetap datar.

"Ani, aku baru diet kemarin dan berat badanku turun 2kg" Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai mendengar jawaban Sungmin yang sangat-sangat tidak nyambung dengan apa yang Ia tanyakan. Karena kepolosan Sungmin membuka access Kyuhyun untuk lebih leluasa melakukan hal-hal aneh seperti kemarin.

"_This moment you still a good boy, but later you'll be my naughty min, kekeke can't wait"_

_._

_._

'CKLEK'

Pintu apartement itu terbuka, menampilkan sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dengan warna biru yang mendominasinya. Sungmin hanya menatap heran ruangan luas yang ada dihadapannya. 'Aku dibawa kemana?' batinnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan kearah coolcasenya lalu mengambil 2buah kaleng softdrink dari dalamnya. Ia hampiri Sungmin yang masih berdiri terdiam didepan pintu. Tentu saja masih sibuk memikirkan dimana Ia sekarang ini?

"Jangan dipandangi terus, apartement ku memang bagus Sungmin"

"Mwo? Aaa—aku ada di apartement mu?" Kyuhyun mengangguk, membuat Sungmin membelalakan bunny eyes nya. Ia benar-benar terkejut. Bayangkan saja! Tadi dia duduk didalam mobil Cho Kyuhyun, dan sekarang Ia berada didalam tempat tinggal Kyuhyun? 'Waah benar-benar jackpot' batinnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau terus berdiri disitu, cepat masuk!" Sungmin tersadar dari fantasinya. Dengan malu-malu Ia langkahkan kakinya masuk menuju ruang tengah yang tidak jauh dari pintumasuk tempat Ia berdiri tadi.

"Aku tidak bisa menyiapkan minuman untuk tamu, jadi softdrink tidak masalah kan?" Sungmin mengangguk lalu duduk disalah satu sofa yang ada diruang tengah tersebut. Kyuhyun pun melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah meletakan ke 2kaleng softdrink itu diatas meja, Ia pun ikut duduk disalah satu sofa yang menghadap Sungmin. Dan itu membuat mereka saling berhadapan.

"Baiklah, kau tahu kan tujuanku membawamu kesini untuk membantuku?" tanya Kyuhyun, tetap datar.

"Ne, Kyuhyun-ssi. Jadi apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Kau bisa membantuku untuk suatu hal. Tetapi karena aku hari ini sedang baik. Jadi akan kubantu kau terlebih dahulu" Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. 'Perasaan aku tidak minta tolong apapun padanya' batinnya.

"Membantuku? Membantu ap—" belum sempat Sungmin bertanya kini bibirnya sudah dikunci oleh bibir Kyuhyun. Sungmin sontak membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa namja yang selalu Ia perhatikan, yang Ia sukai semenjak namja itu mendaftar kesekolahnya, kini sedang mencium bibirnya.

Sungmin yang masih dalam keadaan terkejut hingga kini Ia tidak sadar jika Kyuhyun sedang membopongnya ala bridalstyle masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun. Bibirnya dilumat panas, ditekan-tekan, dan dijilat oleh Kyuhyun. Sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun meminta lebih, Ia gigit bibir bawah Sungmin hingga Sungmin refleks membuka bibirnya dan dengan cepat Ia masukan lidahnya kedalam rongga hangat Sungmin. Ia pijat lidah Sungmin, lalu Ia eksplore setiap sudut didalam bibir Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin mendesah nikmat mendapat perlakuan dari namja tampan berwajah stoic itu.

.

.

"_Hmmpt..hnn..kyuuh"_ Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini berada diatas kasur kingsize milik Kyuhyun. Dengan keadaan seme on top. Kyuhyun masih sibuk melumat panas bibir Sungmin. Sedangkan kini Sungmin terlihat menikmati ciuman panas dari Kyuhyun dengan sesekali menjabak pelan rambut brunette milik namja tampan itu. Namun sayang, sepertinya kebutuhan oksigen memaksa mereka untuk menyudahinya.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju buffet yang tidak jauh dari kasurnya. Sedangkan kini Sungmin masih sibuk meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, nafasnya terengah-engah, wajahnya memerah, pandangan sayu, dan tetes saliva kini mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. _Looks so sexy right?_

Kyuhyun kembali dengan membawa seutas pita berwarna pink dan satu buah gunting kecil. Melihat maha karyanya yang terlihat sungguh menggairahkan dihadapannya ini membuatnya tak tahan. Ia ingin segera menikmati menu utama yang terhidang dihadapannya. Eits, bukankah tadi Ia berjanji untuk membantunya terlebih dahulu?

Ia letakan pita dan gunting itu disisi kasur yang masih kosong. Lalu dengan cepat Ia merangkak kearah Sungmin dan langsung menciuminya ganas. Namun kini Sungmin terlihat lebih menikmatinya. Buktinya Ia mengalungkan lengannya dileher Kyuhyun dan terkadang membalas lumatan demi lumatan yang makin gencar Kyuhyun berikan padanya.

Ciuman itu kini turun keleher putih milik Sungmin. Ia hirup aroma vanilla itu sesaat lalu dengan ganas Ia ciumi setiap sudut leher Sungmin hingga kini berpuluh-puluh kissmark bertebaran disana.

"_Ohhk…Kyuuuh…ahn..haaah" _

"_Oohhkk..aaahk..hhn"_

Desahan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun semakin turn on! Bahkan kini si Junior sudah tidak tahan ingin menyembul keluar.

Dengan masih menebar kissmark, Ia ambil gunting yang tadi Ia letakan di sisi kasur. Dan dengan satu gerakan—

'SREEET!'

Poloshirt pink biru milik Sungmin kini terbagi menjadi dua. Menampakan kedua nipple pink yang sudah menegang dan siap untuk dimanjakan. Ciuman Kyuhyun kini turun kedada Sungmin yang sedikit berisi. Melihat nipple pink imut Sungmin membuatnya makin bergairah. Tanpa ragu Ia kulum, Ia jilat, dan Ia seruput nipple manis itu hingga membuat pemiliknya menggelinjang nikmat dibawahnya.

"_Ughh…ahn..kyuuuh~"_

"_Ahn..ooh..hnn..tee..ruusss..hn"_

Desahan Sungmin memenuhi ruangan itu, desahan sexy dan erotis itu bagai aphrodisiac bagi Kyuhyun. Meningkatkan gairah dan libidonya. Bahkan membuatnya makin gencar untuk memberi ciuman-ciuman kecil di dada dan perut mulus Sungmin.

'ZIIP'

Kyuhyun membuka resleting jeans Sungmin dan dalam satu tarikan jeans beserta celana dalam Sungmin sudah terlepas dari kaki mungilnya. Dan jadilah _Bunny Ming_ yang sudah polos dihadapannya.

Kyuhyun menjilat bibirnya sendiri saat melihat tubuh polos Sungmin dan junior mungil yang sudah menegang dihadapannya. Tanpa ragu, Ia masukan benda tak bertulang itu kedalam mulutnya. Membuat Sungmin menggelinjang nikmat saat merasakan kehangatan yang Ia rasakan dibagian paling vitalnya tersebut.

Ia kulum junior mungil Sungmin dengan sesekali memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil di kulit terluarnya. Ia hisap ujung junior Sungmin sambil meremas-remas _twinsball _Sungminyang menganggur. Sungmin hanya bisa meremas sprei biru dibawahnya, Ia tidak menyangka jika sentuhan Kyuhyun seribu kali lebih nikmat dibandingkan saat Ia melakukannya sendiri.

"_Oohh…Kyuuh…faass..theeeeeerrr…"_

"_As your wish baby"_

Kyuhyun menyeringai lalu makin mempercepat kulumannya di junior Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin makin tidak bisa mengontrol desahannya. Bahkan kini desahan itu berubah menjadi jeritan-jeritan kenikmatan. Membuat Kyuhyun makin gencar mengulum junior mungil itu.

"_Ahnn…akkuuh..kkkeellluu..aaar"_

'PLOP'

Sungmin benar-benar terkejut! Baru saja Ia akan merasakan orgasme pertamanya jika Kyuhyun tidak mengeluarkan juniornya dari mulut Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengernyit heran melihat Kyuhyun yang kini sedang menyeringai dihadapannya. Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak menyusuri sisi kasur itu seakan sedang mencari sesuatu. Gotcha! Ternyata Ia mencari pita berwarna pink yang tadi Ia taruh di sisi kasur. Dengan gerakan seduktif Ia ikatkan pita di junior Sungmin, dan ini membuat Sungmin sesak. Bagaimana tidak? Sungmin sudah hampir orgasme dan kini orgasmenya harus tertahan karena pita yang Kyuhyun ikatkan di juniornya.

"Kkyuuh kenapa kau ikat?"

"Aku sudah cukup banyak membantumu, jadi sekarang kau yang harus membantuku!" Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya heran. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sekilas lalu keluar dari kamar itu dan meninggalkannya. Tak lama akhirnya Kyuhyun datang dengan membawa kamera kesayangannya, namun kali ini ada yang berbeda. Yeah, Kyuhyun sudah naked sepenuhnya. Sungmin yang melihat itu sontak merona dan langsung menutup matanya. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya bisa tertawa kecil, Ia tidak menyangka jika saat diranjang pun Sungmin masih bisa sepolos ini.

"Untuk apa kau malu manis? Kita sudah sama-sama polos bukan?" Sungmin makin merona mendengarnya. Dengan segera Ia tarik selimut putih itu sampai menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya lalu menutup matanya kembali. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan kekanakan Sungmin.

"Buka matamu min"

"Shireo!"

"Cepat bukalah, bukankah kau menyukaiku? Seharusnya kau bersyukur bisa melihat tubuhku secara cuma-cuma bukan?"

"Shireo! Aku malu Kyu!"

Kyuhyun gemas melihat kelakuan Sungmin yang benar-benar kekanakan. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir bisa bertemu dengan namja berkapasitas aegyo super seperti ini.

Karena sudah kelewat gemas, akhirnya Kyuhyun tarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sungmin dengan satu tarikan. Sungmin sontak terkejut dan refleks membuka matanya, dan jadilah Ia bisa melihat tubuh naked Kyuhyun lagi dihadapannya.

"Nah kalau begini kan terlihat lebih bagus" Kyuhyun menyeringai lebar, membuat Sungmin bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"Sekarang kau harus membantuku, setelah itu maka akan kupuaskan hasratmu yang tertahan tadi" Kyuhyun mengerling nakal kearah Sungmin, dan jujur itu membuat Sungmin semakin bergidik ngeri.

"Aa—apa yang bisa ku lakukan untukmu?" tanya Sungmin, ragu.

"Berposelah seseksi mungkin didepan kameraku!"

"MWO?" Sungmin membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Bukankah berarti itu tandanya Sungmin sama seperti model-model yadong diluar sana?

"Hiks…hiks"

Tiba-tiba Sungmin terisak, Ia tidak menyangka jika Kyuhyun menganggapnya rendah. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi tersenyum kini tiba-tiba jadi bingung sendiri melihat Sungmin yang tiba-tiba menangis. 'Apa aku salah bicara?' batinnya.

"Kk—kau kenapa?"

"Kau jj—jahat..hiks..Kyu"

"Jahat? Aku tidak mengerti"

"Kau pasti akan hiks menjual foto-fotoku kan? Huweee" tangisan Sungmin makin keras dan bahkan tak terkendali. Namun bukannya berusaha untuk menenangkan Sungmin, Kyuhyun malah tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai terguling-guling dikasurnya sendiri.

"Huahahahaha hahahaha"

"KENAPA KAU TERTAWA CHO KYUHYUN! INI TIDAK LUCU!" Sungmin tiba-tiba berteriak dan membentak Kyuhyun, dan itu membuatnya berhenti tertawa. Kyuhyun tidak percaya jika Sungmin yang polos kita bisa setegas itu dan membentaknya. Namun seakan mengerti Ia mencoba mendekatkan tubuh mereka yang sama-sama polos. Dengan lembut Kyuhyun merangkul Sungmin dan disandarkannya kepala Sungmin kedadanya. Sungmin sontak terkejut dan menghentikan tangisnya, kini yang Ia rasakan hanyalah kehangatan dari tubuh seorang Cho Kyuhyun, bukan yang lain.

"Saranghae Lee Sungmin, sejak dari dulu aku sangat ingin memiliki fotomu yang sedang telanjang, dan setelah kutahu kau menjadi model kami aku sangat senang, dan aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada. Maaf jika caraku saat memintanya salah" Sungmin semakin terkejut mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Kyuhyun. Dengan erat Ia peluk tubuh ramping namja itu dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam didada Kyuhyun dan terisak kembali.

Kyuhyun sempat terkejut saat mendengar isakan Sungmin. Namun belum sempat Ia bertanya, Sungmin sudah meraih bibirnya dan melumatnya lembut. Kyuhyun sontak merona, Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Sungmin berani mengambil start duluan.

Sungmin melepas ciuman mereka. Kini wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna, begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun. Wajah Kyuhyun pun kini merona hebat. Ciuman yang diberikan Sungmin itu berbeda. Tanpa nafsu dan penuh cinta. Membuatnya merasakan kehangatan yang Sungmin salurkan lewat ciuman singkat tadi.

"Nado saranghae Cho Kyuhyun, kau mau berapa foto pun akan kuberi kok" Sungmin mengerling nakal kemudian tidur terlentang diatas kasur. Ia angkat kakinya hingga sebahu –mengangkang, hingga membuat hole pink manis yang berkedut-kedut itu tersekpose jelas dihadapan Kyuhyun.

'GLUP'

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya susah setelah melihat hidangan yang tersaji dihadapannya. Ia tidak menyangka jika Sungmin bisa sebegini nakalnya hanya karena satu kata, 'saranghae'.

Tanpa basa-basi Ia ambil kamera yang tadi Ia letakan diatas kasur, dan dengan profesionalnya Ia bidik object dihadapannya dengan sudut-sudut yang pas. Tentu saja Ia ingin mengambil foto yang sempurna.

'JEPRET' 'FLASH'

Kini Sungmin mengganti posisinya. Ia menungging sambil bertumpu pada tiang kasur Kyuhyun. Ia tolehkan kepalanya kebelakang lalu tersenyum seduktif kearah Kyuhyun. Apalagi tubuhnya yang berkeringat saat terkena terpaan sinar matahari dan sinar flash kameranya. Membuat milik Kyuhyun kini sedikit menegang.

Tanpa basa-basi Ia arahkan kameranya kearah object menggairahkan dihadapannya.

'JEPRET''SPLASH'

"_So sexy, jagi. Gimme more than that!"_

"_You wanna more? Hmm, naughty Kyu"_ Sungmin membelai dada bidang Kyuhyun sesaat lalu kembali naik keatas kasur. Ia kembali keposisi mengangkang tadi lalu Ia jilat ketiga jarinya dengan gerakan seseduktif mungkin, membuat milik Kyuhyun makin menegang dibawah sana.

'AAKH KYUUH'

Sungmin memasukan ketiga jarinya langsung kedalam hole pink miliknya. Ia keluar masuk kan jarinya di virgin hole miliknya sambil membayangkan junior besar dan panjang milik Kyuhyun sedang mengoyak habis holenya.

Junior Kyu semakin menegang melihat pemandangan yang sangat menggairahkan dihadapannya. Tanpa basa-basi Ia langsung mengabadikan object yang ada dihadapannya ini.

'JEPRET ''SPLASH'

Kyuhyun sudah tidak tahan. Ia lempar kameranya kesofa terdekat lalu dengan segera menyerang Sungmin. Ia cium bibir plump itu dengan ganas. Sungmin mencoba membalas namun kehebatan Kyuhyun dalam 'berciuman' membuat Kyuhyun lebih mendominasi daripadanya. Sungmin buka bibirnya agar Kyuhyun bisa lebih leluasa meng eksplorenya. Tangan Kyuhyun yang menganggur pun tak tinggal diam, tangan kananya memilin nipple Sungmin sedangkan tangan kirinya kini sedang sibuk membuka pita yang terikat di junior Sungmi lalu mengocoknya. Membuat Sungmin makin gencar meremas rambut brunette miliknya.

'_Hmmp..hnn..Kyuuuh'_

.

.

"AAAKH KYUUH!"

'Splurt'

Sungmin menjerit lega. Kini orgasmenya yang tertahan sudah terbayarkan. Cairan putih itu mengotori perut rata Sungmin dan tangan Kyuhyun. Sungmin raih jari-jari panjang Kyuhyun lalu menjilatnya penuh nafsu. Dan tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun semakin bergairah melihatnya.

"_I want you to ride me, would you?"_ tanya Kyuhyun sambil berbisik seduktif ditelinga Sungmin. Ia hembuskan nafasnya diceruk leher Sungmin, membuat namja mungil itu menggelinjang geli.

Dengan ragu Sungmin mengangguk, melihat sinyal itu dengan segera Kyuhyun balik posisi mereka sehingga kini Sungmin berada diatas perutnya. Kenapa tidak doggystyle? Tentu saja karena Ia ingin melihat ekspresi Sungmin saat sedang orgasme, _imagine it! So sexy right?_

"Manjakan milikku jagiyaaa~"

"Handjob or blowjob?"

"_Just do what you want baby!"_

Sungmin menjilat bibirnya seduktif lalu membalikan tubuhnya hingga kini Ia membelakangi Kyuhyun. Dengan posisi menungging Ia kecup ujung junior Kyuhyun lalu mengulumnya. Sedangkan kini Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendesah nikmat sambil memainkan lidahnya didalam hole Sungmin.

"_Hmmp…ahn…Kyuuuh.."_

"_Minn..oooh…hn..ooohhhh"_

Sungmin pun ikut mendesah saat Kyuhyun dengan gencar menjilati holenya. Namun tak Ia pedulikan kenikmatan lain yang Ia rasakan. Karena kini Sungmin sedang sibuk menjilat dan menghisap junior besar itu seakan Ia sedang menikmati satu lollipop berukuran besar hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Tentu saja min, Kyu milikmu seutuhnya sekarang.

"_Yeesshh…babyyy~ aahhn…kau ppintaarrhh…sekali jagi"_

Sungmin tersenyum disela-sela kegiatan blowjob perdananya itu. Setidaknya Ia kini berhasil membuat Kyuhyun puas mendapatkan service amatiran darinya.

Sungmin mempercepat kulumannya saat merasakan kedutan-kedutan di junior Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun meracau tak jelas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menahan nikmat. Tangannya pun tidak tinggal diam, Ia remas bokong kenyal milik Sungmin dengan gemas. Membuat Sungmin makin bergairah untuk mengulum junior Kyuhyun lebih cepat lagi.

"_Ahn..sssbenthaarr..lagiihh..hn"_

'_AKH SUNGMIN!'_

'Spulrt'

'GLEK!'

Sungmin menelan habis sperma Kyuhyun dalam satu teguk. Sedangkan Kyuhyun kini masih sibuk bermain dengan hole Sungmin menggunakan lidahnya.

"_Hmmpt..hn..Kyuuuh…ccuukkuup"_

"Wae jagi? Kau tidak menikmatinya hmm?"

"Aakku..aahn…inggin merassakhaann…milikmuu yang besaarrh..hn" Kyuhyun menyeringai mendengar permintaan Sungmin. Ia hentikan kegiatan menjilatnya lalu kini sibuk meremas bokong bulat nan kenyal milik Sungmin.

"_Ugh..hnn..aaahn"_

"_Aku juga ingin merasakan (remas) pantat bulat nan kenyal (remas) milikmu ini"_

Sungmin memukul pelan tangan Kyuhyun agar menyingkir dari bokongnya. Ia pun menegakan tubuhnya dan membaliknya hingga kini Ia berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Ia gesek-gesekan juniornya dengan junior Kyuhyun, membuat junior namja berwajah stoic itu menegang kembali.

"_Hmm, sudah tegak kembali eoh?" tanya Sungmin menggoda._

"_Ugh min, dontthh…teasssee..meeh..hn"_

Sungmin memposisikan holenya tepat diatas junior Kyuhyun. Dengan perlahan Ia turunkan tubuhnya dan mencoba memasukan junior besar itu kedalam hole virgin nya. Sungmin merasakan rasa sakit yang tiada tara, hole virginnya yang sangat sempit dan junior Kyuhyun yang sangat besar membuatnya kesulitan untuk memulai penetrasi.

"_AKH! Kyuuh..sssakit…hn"_

"_Jangan dipaksakan jagi"_

Kyuhyun sedikit tak tega melihat Sungmin yang menahan sakit saat merasakan junior Kyuhyun yang baru masuk setengah, apalagi tanpa pemanasan sebelumnya. Namun Sungmin terlihat tidak perduli, dengan sekuat tenaga Ia tekan pinggulnya kebawah hingga kini junior besar milik Kyuhyun melesak sempurna kedalamnya.

"_Ugh..min..so tight..hnn..move!"_

Sungmin pun memulai servicenya. Ia naik turunkan pinggulnya sambil bertumpu pada perut Kyuhyun. Tangan Kyuhyun pun tak tinggal diam. Ia kocok junior Sungmin yang mulai menegang sambil sesekali meremas twinsball milik namja mungil itu.

Sungmin mulai merasakan jika benda didalam holenya berkedut-kedut dan mulai membesar. Membuatnya makin gencar menaik turunkan pinggulnya hingga akhirnya junior Kyuhyun berhasil menyentuh titik ternikmatnya, membuatnya merasakan nikmat yang tiada duanya.

"_AKH KYUUH!"_

"_Ahhh…fasteeeerrr…baby..oohhn..hnn moreeeh.."_

Sungmin mempercepat temponya, membuatnya makin mendesah nikmat karena junior Kyuhyun yang menyentuh prostatnya berulang kali. Apalagi handjob yang diberikan Kyuhyun, membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan berkali-kali lipat.

"_Aaah…aah…Kyuuuh…cuumm..miiingggh"_

"_Aaahh…togee…theer..jagiihhh"_

"_AKH!"_

'Spulrt'

Seluruh cairan Kyuhyun memenuhi hole sempit Sungmin. Sementara milik Sungmin kini memencar diatas perut Kyu dan perutnya. Orgasme kedua yang Ia rasakan benar-benar nikmat, bahkan lebih nikmat daripada orgasme pertamanya.

Seketika itu juga tubuh Sungmin ambruk diatas tubuh Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya terasa lemas seluruhnya, ternyata berada diatas benar-benar membuatnya lelah. Kyuhyun dekap erat tubuh mungil itu dengan masih menanam juniornya didalam hole Sungmin. Ia kecup pucuk kepala Sungmin dengan sayang. Deru nafas Kyuhyun yang hangat membuat Sungmin sedikit menggeliat kecil didalam dekapannya. Namun Kyuhyun belum puas, otak mesumnya kini seolah berputar cepat. Ia gerakan pinggulnya keatas sehingga kini junior kembali mengenai prostat Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin menggelinjang nikmat didalam dekapannya.

"_Aakkhh…Kyuuuh…akkuuh..lelaahhh"_

"_One more time baby, kali ini aku yang diatas deh"_

"_Ahnnn..Kyuuh…hnn..ooohhhhh"_

.

.

"Ugh" Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Ia menegadahkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang kini sedang mendekapnya erat. Ia tersenyum melihatnya, ternyata semua yang Ia lakukan nyata dan bukanlah sebuah mimpi. Apalagi rasa sakit yang Ia rasakan pada hole sexynya membuatnya cukup percaya jika semua ini bukanlah mimpi. Ia masih bisa mengingat betapa nakalnya Ia diatas kasur. Ia masih bisa mengingat bagaimana saat mereka bermandi peluh dan saling menyatukan tubuh mereka beberapa kali. Mereka melakukannya beronde-ronde, dari pagi sampai malam, seakan tak kenal lelah. Dan kini Sungmin merasakan sakit luar biasa pada holenya. Aah, sepertinya Sungmin akan berbagi es dengan Eunhyuk besok pagi.

"Aigoo. tubuhku lengket sekali. Aku butuh mandi" dengan perlahan Sungmin singkirkan lengan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia singkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya lalu beranjak dari kasur kingsize milik Kyuhyun. Baru saja Ia akan pergi ke kamar mandi jika benda berwarna hitam yang tergeletak bebas diatas sofa itu tidak menggodanya. Dengan rasa penasaran Ia ambil benda itu dan mulai menekan beberapa tombol yang melekat dibenda itu. Oh ternyata itu kamera.

Sungmin terlihat asyik dengan kamera Kyuhyun. Ia lihat satu persatu foto yang tertera di layar kecil di kamera itu. Dan alangkah kagetnya Ia saat melihat banyak sekali potret dirinya saat masih menggunakan kacamata maupun tidak. Entah itu saat Ia sedang memakai seragam sekolahnya maupun saat Ia sedang hangout bersama Eunhyuk. Dan tentu saja hal ini membuat Sungmin sangat-sangat terkejut.

"Jadi sebenarnya yang stalker tuh siapa sih?"

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Allo – Allo! Dua chap lagi beres~

Terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk kalian yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca kembali dan mereview. Aku tersanjung tujuh nih~

Q & A section

Q: projectnya ff apa? Yaoi?

A: ya, project aku itu ff nya Yaoi. Aku ngerasa kalo genderswitch ga akan gereget soalnya hehe

Q: caranya repost ff gimana?

A: kalo kamu punya soft copy nya, tinggal di republish ulang, hehe

Oke ite mau mengingatkan lagi~

**PUMPKIN ITE KYUMIN FICTION PROJECT project membuat ff longchapter dengan tema High School Life, dan sepertinya ff ini akan memerlukan sekitar 15 Original Characters sebagai pemeran pendukung. Jadi buat kalian yang tertarik dan mau ikut terlibat dalam ff ini, ayo ciptakan karakter kalian sendiri! Caranya dengan mendeskripsikan karakter kalian, dari fisik, sifat, kekurangan, kelebihan, semuanya kalian deskripsikan secara terperinci! Karakter ini tidak harus mengikuti jati diri kalian di real life, jadi bisa juga di karang-karang sesuai keinginan kalian. Jangan lupa sertakan nama (harus Korean!), gender, beserta contact person kalian. 15 Original Characters paling menarik akan aku jadikan cast dalam ff ini. Bagi yang terpilih, tidak akan aku jadikan figuran garing yang cuma selewat dan ngomong beberapa line saja, tapi akan aku benar-benar jadikan pemeran pendukung! So, ada kemungkinan kalian bakal berinteraksi sama pemeran inti, walaupun cuma di ff sih =))  
Tapi… kalo ternyata responnya kurang bagus, aku bakal batalin project ini. Tapi kalo responnya bagus, aku bakal serius sama project ini, jadi aku mohon partisipasinya ya^^. Kabari saja teman- teman kalian, mungkin ada yang tertarik (mungkin ye, gamaksa gue, serius ==v)  
p.s. deskripsi bisa kalian kirimkan melalui twitlonger dengan mention ke twitter **_**itechaan (gausah follow kok ;)lewat revie atau pm – BATAS NYA SAMPE 25 MEI 2013!**_

**BIG THANKS TO**

**Vulnie, olive1315, coffeewie137, 137Line, Maximumelf, Miyoori29, Mikiam JoY, ChoKyunnie, .1, KyoKMS26, pumpkinsparkyumin, Fishy kece**, _**BunnyMingKyu, Cloudyni137, sha, **_**runashine88, MyLovelySiBum, motochika28, kyuminjoy, diitactorlove, I was a Dreamer, indahpus96, Park Minnie, dirakyu, elBlacksmile, **_**hyunyoung, SPREAD JOY137, dming, hana ryeong9, vey900128, Liaa kyuminelf, LKZ, ririn chubby**_ (mohon maaf jika ada yang terlewat)

Juga banyak-banyak terimakasih kepada kalian yang sudah mau berpartisipasi dalam project ini, nanti ite kabar-kabari lagi ya lewat contact person masing-masing! ^^

Sekian… last, review? ^^


	4. First Sequel - Kyu's side

"_Lensa. Benda berbentuk silinder yang bisa menangkap segala macam bentuk object yang kita inginkan. Lalu ada apa dengan lensa? Yeah, ternyata benda hebat inilah yang berhasil menyatukan kami. Lensa, benda ini memang cukup dekat dengannya. Walaupun terkadang lensanya menangkap beberapa object yang membuatku jengah bahkan iri. Namun aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. Karena dilensanya itu, selalu ada aku dibaliknya" –Cho Kyuhyun's everlasting boyfriend –Lee Sungmin—_

_._

_._

Behind Your Lens Sequel – I'm your lovely stalker

Cho Kyuhyun – Lee Sungmin

Rated T – Kyu's POV

.

.

Apakah kau tahu apa itu jatuh cinta? Apakah kau sudah pernah merasakannya? Belum pernah? Aah apakah kau ingin mendengar cerita manisku dengan seseorang? Baiklah, akan aku ceritakan padamu semuanya.

Berawal dari musim panas dua tahun lalu. Waktu itu aku masih seorang murid baru yang belum terlalu mengenal banyak orang. Aku adalah seorang Photographer dan seorang gamer, maka dari itu kuhabiskan hidupku untuk sebuah lensa dan kata 'You Win!' disetiap game yang kumainkan. Dan maka dari itu pula aku selalu menutup diri dan tidak mengenal banyak orang.

Tapi bukan berarti aku tak dikenal banyak orang disekolah. Wajahku yang tampan dan sikap dinginku menjadi sebuah ketertarikan sendiri. Banyak sekali orang yang berkata jika aku bisa lebih terbuka kepada orang lain maka aku akan popular. Haah popular katanya? Jujur aku bukan kategori orang yang haus akan hal yang berbau kepopuleran. Aku ingin hidup normal dan biasa saja tanpa teriakan memuja dan di stalk sana-sini. Itu semua benar-benar mengganggu privasiku.

Namun segalanya berubah semenjak aku bertemu dengan namja cantik bertubuh mungil itu. Dia adalah seorang nerd yang selalu terlelap damai didalam perpustakaan sekolah kami. Dia adalah salah satu stalker ku bahkan sebelum aku memutuskan untuk menjadi popular seperti sekarang. Dia adalah namja yang bahkan tetap terlihat cantik dibalik kacamata tebal dan pakaian jadulnya, walaupun tidak semua orang dapat melihatnya. Dan dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang mau merubah dirinya hanya untukku.

Hey author, aku sudah lelah bermonolog, bisakah kau mulai ceritanya sekarang?

"Kyu lihat itu, dia memperhatikanmu lagi" ucap namja berbadan kekar yang kini sedang sibuk membersihkan lensanya. Sedangkan namja yang dipanggil Kyu tadi hanya bisa menahan senyumnya. Sebenarnya Ia ingin sekali tersenyum, namun Ia harus menjaga imagenya. Ia ingin tetap terlihat dingin dan keren agar namja yang sedang memperhatikannya dari kejauhan itu semakin jatuh hati padanya.

"Aku tahu hyung, lihatlah Ia bertambah imut bukan?"

"Haah Kyu setiap hari kau selalu mengatakan hal yang sama. Lagipula kau bertanya padaku pun percuma, karena hanya bummieku seorang yang boleh kuberi pujian"

"Tapi bummie mu itu tidak ada imut-imutnya, kelewat dingin malah" jawab Kyu, datar.

"Ya! Setidaknya dia tidak sepertimu, sikap dinginnya itu alami dan bukan dibuat-buat" sindir Siwon sambil tetap focus membersihkan lensanya.

"Cih, menyebalkan. Ohiya hyung, kau dekat dengan namja pirang yang selalu bersama dengan Minnieku kan?"

"Lumayan, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku butuh nomernya, bisa kau berikan padaku?" mohon Kyuhyun, masih dengan datar.

"Pasti ada apa-apanya sama Sungmin hyung, minta saja pada Donghae, diakan namjachingunya. Lagipula aku malas jika tidak ada imbalannya"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya jengah, namun setelahnya Ia menyeringai "Kau tidak ikhlas hyung? Jadi kau ingin aku sebarkan fotomu sedang make out dengan Kibum eoh?"

Siwon menatap tajam kearah Kyuhyun lalu dengan keras memukul kepala namja itu. Kyuhyun hanya bisa meringis kecil sambil mengusap-usap bagian kepalanya yang terkena pukul setara kekuatan kuda itu. Dengan tak lupa Ia berikan deathglare mematikan andalannya. Sayangnya, Siwon sudah kebal mendapat deathglare seperti itu dari bummienya. So? Tentu saja deathglare Kyuhyun tidak berarti apa-apa baginya.

"Kalau kau berani melakukannya, maka akan kupastikan besok Sungmin akan membencimu selamanya"

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada mengejek.

"Tentu saja aku akan memberi tahu jika stalkernya yang satu ini memiliki foto saat Ia sedang ganti baju, lalu saat Ia sedang kencing, lalu saat Ia sedang man—" belum selesai Siwon berbicara, mulutnya sudah dibekap dengan tangan kiri Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa Siwon sefrontal itu membongkar semua rahasianya didepan kelas mereka yang notabenenya banyak orang lalu lalang melewati mereka.

"Baiklah hyung, kita sama-sama memiliki rahasia yang fatal. Tapi kau masih mau memberikan nomernya padaku kan?"

"Haah tentu saja bocah, kau minta nomer Sungmin hyung pun akan aku berikan secara cuma-cuma"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku minta alamat rumahnya juga ne?" ucap Kyuhyun, antusias.

"Kalau begitu kau harus membelikanku DSLR keluaran terbaru" tawar Siwon dengan santai lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk mencari barang-barang padat terdekat. Apalagi kalau bukan untuk dilempar.

"YA! MAU KEMANA KAU PASTUR ABAL-ABAL!"

.

.

"Foto yang ini lumayan ju..hoaaam..gaah" Kyuhyun sibuk bermonolog dengan sesekali menguap dan pandangan yang terpaku pada layar kameranya. Waktu menunjukan pukul 11.00KST, dan seharusnya namja ini sedang duduk manis didalam kelas dan dengan patuh menyimak segala materi yang guru berikan. Namun tubuhnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Ia terlalu lelah dan mengantuk karena waktu istirahatnya semalam Ia habiskan untuk mencuci beberapa foto yang akan Ia ikutsertakan dalam festival Photografi 2minggu lagi.

Setelah cukup lama berkeliling, akhirnya Ia tiba disatu tempat yang selalu Ia datangi saat akan membolos jam pelajaran. Sebuah ruangan yang terletak dipojok sekolahnya, selalu sepi, tidak terlalu banyak yang tertarik, namun bukan ruangan yang tak terawat. Ruang Perpustakaan.

Kyuhyun POV

Perlahan aku masuk kedalam Perpustakaan yang luas dan dipenuhi dengan beribu-ribu buku dan berpuluh-puluh lemari kayu besar. Sebenarnya Perpustakaan kami tidak terlalu buruk. Lihatlah betapa luasnya ruangan ini, tempat yang nyaman dengan sofa empuk untuk menambah kenyamanan siswa saat membaca, tempat ini juga sejuk walaupun tanpa AC, dilengkapi dengan belasan computer dan memiliki koleksi buku yang sangat lengkap, bukankah sebuah Perpustakaan dan tempat membolos yang sempurna?

Sayangnya yang sering datang ketempat ini adalah para nerd disekolah kami. Murid lainnya lebih senang menghabiskan waktu dikantin atau ditaman sekolah kami. Taman itu biasa kami sebut dengan taman popular, hanya orang-orang popular saja yang bisa menikmati sejuknya taman itu. Haah benar-benar konyol bukan? Aku memang tidak pernah tertarik dengan hal seperti itu karena aku seorang liberal yang tidak suka dibeda-bedakan. Aku sering datang ke perpustakaan ini walaupun aku bukan seorang nerd, dan aku tidak pernah datang ke taman itu walaupun aku memang popular.

Penjaga perpustakaan nya sedang tidak ada. Sehingga aku bisa langsung masuk tanpa harus mengobrol dulu dengannya, ayolah aku terlalu lelah untuk sekedar mengobrol dan membicarakan hal yang tidak penting dengannya. Benar-benar membuang waktu.

Aku berjalan melewati beberapa rak buku hingga akhirnya aku sampai ditempat favoriteku, Pojok Perpustakaan. Tempat ini adalah tempat paling nyaman dari semua sudut di ruangan ini. Kenapa? Pertama, karena tempatnya yang dipojok, kedua, karena tempat ini dekat dengan pintu keluar yang mengarah keruang Klub Photografi, dan ketiga karena ditempat inilah orang itu sering menghabiskan waktu. Entah itu untuk sekedar membaca beberapa buku ataupun untuk melepas lelah, oke singkatnya tidur.

OMO! Orang itu ada disini, dan dia sedang tertidur dengan lelap disofa itu. Ya Tuhan betapa cantiknya Ia tanpa kacamata minus tebalnya. Mata foxy yang menawan, hidung mancung dengan lekukan indah, pipi chubby seputih susu, dan aah ini dia part favoriteku! Bibir plump merah menawan yang benar-benar menggoda. Haah padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya aku memperhatikan wajahnya, namun aku tidak pernah bosan memandanginya.

Kuraih kameraku lalu memanfaatkan keadaan ini dan mengabadikan banyak foto dengan sisi dan sudut pandang yang berbeda. Haah, dilihat dari segi manapun dia tetap terlihat cantik dan sempurna.

Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali memperhatikan wajahnya lebih lama lagi. Tapi aku terlalu lelah untuk melakukan itu. AHA! Sebagai gantinya, bagaimana jika aku tidur disebelahnya? Bukankah lebih bagus? Sudah lama aku ingin melakukannya.

Aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuhnya kini bersarang dihidungnya. Ia benar-benar berjanji akan mengingat aroma ini selamanya.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik bahkan saat tertidur, Minnie"

.

.

"HUAHAHAHAHA, BODOH SEKALI, HAHAHAHAHA" gelak tawa dari beberapa orang memenuhi ruangan itu. Sedangkan si bahan tertawaan mereka kini sedang merutuki kebodohannya. Bagaimana bisa Ia menceritakan hal bodoh ini kepada para hyungdeul nya?

"Ya! Hyung! Berhentilah tertawa, tidak ada yang lucu"

"Tentu saja lucu, kau itu seharusnya menyatakan perasaanmu padanya! Atau paling tidak kau pinta nomernya, bukannya malah mengejeknya, bodoh sekali kau! Hahaha" ejek salah satu namja berkaki panjang yang kita ketahui bernama Zhoumi itu sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa menggelitik.

"Zhoumi benar Kyu, mengatainya polos itu bukanlah hal yang bagus, kalau dia salah paham lalu membencimu bagaimana?" tegur Siwon yang sedari tadi tetap terlihat tenang sambil sesekali tertawa jika ada guyonan-guyonan lucu yang terlontar dari mulut rekan-rekannya.

"Aku bingung hyung! Saat Ia pergi aku refleks menahan tangannya begitu saja, dan saat itu juga aku memujinya. Tapi setelah itu aku sadar jika image dinginku harus dipertahankan, jadiya begitulah" jelas Kyuhyun, dengan nada merasa bersalah.

"Hahaha, yasudahlah Kyu. Lagipula aku yakin Sungmin tidak akan membencimu, Hyukkie sering bercerita tentang Sungmin padaku. Dan menurutku, dia bukanlah tipe orang yang pembenci" jelas seorang namja tampan yang bertubuh lebih pendek dari yang lainnya, Donghae.

"Semoga saja ya hyung"

.

.

Pagi hari yang cukup membuatnya kesal. Sejak tadi Ia melewati gerbang sekolahnya sampai Ia berada dikelasnya. Semua orang terlihat sedang menjunjing seseorang, dan itu benar-benar membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun terganggu. Hey! Apakah kau nyaman berjalan ditengah-tengah orang-orang yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu sambil berbisik? Tidak kan? Pasti risih kan?

Merasa jengah, akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pergi keluar kelasnya. Namun belum sempat Ia sampai didepan pintu, sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Yeah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Sungmin.

Namja itu melewati kelasnya bersama dengan Eunhyuk. Namun hari ini namja itu terlihat berbeda. Ia jadi semakin cantik dan imut, bahkan berkali-kali lipat dari biasanya, dan tentu saja pesonanya makin memikat hati Cho Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya. Apalagi kini seragamnya sangat pas dengan tubuhnya, membuatnya terlihat lebih seksi dimata Cho Kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya jika bisa Ia ingin menganga selebar mungkin sebagai tanda bahwa Ia sedang terkejut sekaligus terpesona. Namun Ia buang jauh-jauh niatnya itu, mau ditaruh dimana wajah tampan nan eloknya ini jika Sungmin melihat ekspresi bodohnya?

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide muncul di otaknya. Dengan sebuah seringai penuh kemenangan Ia ambil handphonenya dari dalam sakunya, menekan beberapa tombol sampai akhirnya tersambung dengan seseorang disebrang sana.

"Kirimkan aku nomer telfon Eunhyuk-ssi sekarang juga, hyung!"

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

"Hmmpft, dia lucu sekali saat terjatuh" sepanjang perjalanan ku keruang klub Photografi, senyuman tak pernah lepas dari wajah tampanku. Hey jangan mengataiku narsis, aku tahu kalian sering memujiku keren dan tampan lewat review kan?

Kenapa aku sedari tadi tersenyum? Tentu saja karena melihat foto-foto eksklusif yang kudapatkan setelah kegiatan menstalk ku hari ini. Kau tahu? Minnie-ku semakin hari semakin bertambah imut saja. Apalagi penampilannya hari ini! Haah dia benar-benar membuatku terpesona.

Setelah menaiki beberapa anak tangga dan belok sana-sini akhirnya aku sampai dilantai ruang klub Photografi berada. Mataku tetap terfokus pada kumpulan foto-foto didalam kameraku sambil sesekali tersenyum jikalau ada foto yang menurutku lucu. Tak terasa aku sudah semakin dekat dengan ruangan berpintu putih itu. Eh! Tunggu dulu, aroma ini? Aroma vanilla ini?

Ini aroma Sungmin kan? Kulirik Ia lewat ujung mataku. Ah benar dia ada disamping ruang klub kami. Oh Tuhan lihatlah betapa menggemaskannya Ia dengan tatapan gugupnya yang terus-menerus menatapku. Dengan santai aku melewatinya dan masuk kedalam ruang klub, dan bisa kurasakan jika Ia benar-benar kecewa dengan perlakuanku. Maafkan aku manis, lain kali kita bisa bersenang-senang lagi.

.

.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami pulang dulu, annyeong" Sungmin dan Eunhyuk berpamitan lalu keluar dari ruangan itu. Setelah merasa keadaan aman dan kedua namja tadi sudah benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu, dengan segera ke empat namja lainnya menarik Kyuhyun dan langsung mendudukannya diatas sofa terdekat. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas kasar, sepertinya Ia sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan ke empat namja itu.

"Bodoh, kenapa kau malah menyerahkannya pada Siwon? Bukannya kau yang merencanakan semua ini?" bentak Donghae dengan nada yang dibuat sekesal mungkin. Ia ingin membuat adiknya ini berlari, bukannya jalan ditempat seperti ini.

"Aku malu hyung" jawab Kyuhyun, pelan.

"Jika kau tidak mau untukku sajalah, barang bagus dan manis seperti itu sayang jika dibiarkan terlalu lama bukan?" goda Henry sambil memberikan senyuman empat jari miliknya dan dibalas dengan deathglare paling tajam yang Kyuhyun miliki.

"Kau itu uke, bukan seme! Mengerti?"

"Jika untuk Sungmin hyung aku rela melawan kodrat kok!" Zhoumi yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakang Henry hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar ucapan Henry. Perlahan Ia peluk tubuh itu dari belakang, dan tentu saja mendapat reaksi terkejut dari Henry.

"Kau melupakan aku ya? Hmm?" Zhoumi berbisik ditelinga Henry dengan seduktif, membuat Henry merona hebat sekarang.

"Ya! jangan bermesraan didepan umum, menjijikan" ucap Kyuhyun, sarkartis.

"Lagipula kan besok yang jadwalnya kosong itu hanya kau, aku ada pemotretan di busan, Donghae besok ada pameran, Henry dan Zhoumi mendapat dispensasi ke China selama 1minggu untuk undangan festival disana, jadi kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi Kyu!" ucap Siwon tegas disertai anggukan tanda setuju dari yang lainnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Hanya bisa pasrah menerima kekalahan telaknya! Mau mengelak pun percuma bukan?

Namun entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba saja melintas diotaknya. Sesuatu ide yang cukup nekat namun terlalu brilliant baginya. Seringaian khas miliknya kini tercetak jelas di wajah berkulit pucat itu. Membuat orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya bergidik ngeri saat merasakan aura lain dari sang titisan iblis.

"_It's the show time!"_

_._

_._

"Benarkah? Jadi Minnie yang kau ceritakan itu akan menjadi modelmu hari ini?" tanya Heechul antusias dengan wajah yang berbinar.

"Yap, maka dari itu aku memanggilmu kemari hyung, aku ingin kau membantuku" jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum misterius yang melengkung dibibirnya. Sedangkan Heechul hanya manggut-manggut mengerti dengan apa maksud Kyuhyun. Ia tahu benar apa yang diinginkan Kyuhyun sejak dulu. (Heechul: Hmm jangan bilang-bilang ya, tapi dari dulu sisetan itu ingin sekali memiliki foto eksotis yang bermodelkan Lee Sungmin. Tapi reader gausah nanya-nanya sama si Kyu ya, aku lagi males sparing sama dia, oke?)

"Lalu kau ingin costume macam apa? Hmm?"

"Sport outfit, dan aku yakin kau tahu seleraku" Kyuhyun menyeringai dan disusul Heechul setelahnya. Kini kedua namja itu sedang berseringai setan dengan ekspresi wajah yang sama, Pervert.

Mereka larut dalam obrolan masing-masing sampai akhirnya—

'BRAK!'

Eunhyuk mendobrak pintu itu lalu menyeret Sungmin masuk kedalamnya. Kyuhyun dan Heechul yang sedang berbincang pun sontak menoleh kearah pintu yang didobrak itu, dan tentu saja mendapat respon cengiran (?) dari sang tersangka.

"Oh kalian sudah datang" respon Kyuhyun, datar.

"Ah Hyukkie, inikah model yang kau ceritakan kemarin saat ditelfon?" tanya Heechul dengan nada semanis mungkin. Yeah, dia benar-benar kagum dengan tingkat aegyo yang terpancar dari diri Sungmin.

"Ne Chullie, imut kan?" Sungmin hanya menatap Heechul dan Eunhyuk bergantian, mungkin merasa bingung melihat ke akraban antara Eunhyuk dan Heechul. Heechul memang terkenal, tetapi setahu Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Heechul tidak terlalu akrab. Hanya sebatas saling kenal saja.

"Imut sekali, aah naneun Heechul ibnida, bangapseumnida" Heechul memperkenalkan dirinya pada Sungmin, dan dibalas dengan senyum canggung darinya.

"Jangan membuang waktu, Heechul kau make up dia sekarang juga. Dan kau Hyuk, kau ditunggu Donghae di pameran seni" dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Kyuhyun berbicara dengan nada dan ekspresi yang datar. Aih, dingin sekali kau Kyu.

Heechul membawa Sungmin kesebuah ruangan bertuliskan make up room di muka pintunya. Sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya berdecak pelan setelah mendapat perintah menyebalkan dari Kyuhyun.

"Cih, menyuruh pun Ia tidak berekspresi? Benar-benar" Eunhyuk menggerutu sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Dan tanpa Ia sadari seorang namja baru saja menyeringai kearahnya.

.

"_Thank you so much for all you've done for me, Lee Hyukjae"_

_._

_._

"Lama sekali, aaargh" Kyuhyun sibuk bermonolog dengan nada yang dibuat serendah mungkin agar tidak terdengar. Ia sudah mulai bosan menunggu Sungmin yang terlalu lama didalam make up room. Semua peralatan sudah Ia siapkan dengan baik. Sambil menunggu Ia mencoba menyibukan dirinya dengan PSP hitam yang tergeletak bebas diatas meja. Yeah, selain kamera, Ia juga menjalin hubungan dengan sebuah PSP.

'KRIEEEET'

Pintu make up room itupun terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok namja manis dengan balutan mini hotpants dan hoodie berwarna merah. Hoodie itu terlalu besar, sehingga menutupi hampir setengah pahanya. Bahkan hotpants yang Sungmin kenakan pun sampai tidak terlihat. Dengan make up yang tidak terlalu tebal dan rambut yang ditata sedemikian rupa, membuatnya terlihat manis sekaligus sexy.

Kyuhyun yang memang sudah menyimpan PSPnya saat tadi mendengar suara pintu langsung memasang ekspresi datarnya. Paha mulus dan seputih Sungmin kini terekspose jelas dihadapannya. Sebenarnya Ia ingin sekali menganga selebar mungkin jika bisa. Namun Ia tetap harus menjaga image kerennya. Yeah walaupun sebenarnya jika Heechul memberikan Sungmin costume yang lebih terbuka lagi Ia akan senang hati menganga untuk Sungmin. Ayolah siapa yang tahan disuguhi pemandangan tubuh molek sempurna?

"Modelmu sudah siap Kyu!" ucap Heechul sambil mengandeng lengan Sungmin erat. Heechul sepertinya benar-benar gemas dengan Sungmin sampai tidak ingin melepasnya.

"Hanya begini saja sampai menghabiskan waktu 1jam?" tanya Kyuhyun, sarkartis.

"Butuh waktu yang lama untuk membujuknya memakai costume ini Kyu, katanya sih malu. Mungkin malu dilihat olehmu" Sungmin sontak merona mendengarnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun kini sedang tertawa girang didalam hati. Wajah Sungmin yang semakin imut saat merona membuatnya ingin segera melahapnya saat itu juga.

"Ah sudahlah, kita mulai saja sekarang. Kau Sungmin, berdiri disana" Kyuhyun menunjuk tempat pemotretan yang berada di pojok ruangan ini. Sungmin dengan malu-malu berjalan menghampiri tempat dengan background berwarna putih itu. Di tempat itu terdapat sebuah sofa coklat dan rantai berwarna merah. Sungmin menatap heran rantai itu, untuk apa ada seuntai rantai diatas sofa itu?

"Duduk disofa itu, lalu ikat kedua kakimu dengan rantai itu" Sungmin mengangguk lalu Ia lakukan semua yang disuruh Kyuhyun. Heechul yang melihat dari kejauhan hanya menyeringai kecil, Ia sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun setelah ini.

Kyuhyun yang memang sudah menyusun segala pose arahan yang akan Ia berikan kepada Sungmin hanya bisa menyeringai didalam hati. Semua pose yang Ia rancang bersama Heechul tadi akan Ia praktekan semuanya. Tentu saja agar mendapat feel yang pas.

"Bagus, lalu tekuk kedua kaki mu diatas sofa" Sungmin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan lalu melakukan apa yang diperintahkan. Kyuhyun benar-benar senang melihat Sungmin yang menurut saja dengan segala angle foto yang Ia arahkan.

"Buka kakimu selebar mungkin, dan jangan sampai rantainya terlepas" Sungmin terkejut mendengar permintaan aneh Kyuhyun. 'bukankah berarti secara tidak langsung aku memperlihatkan kejantanku?' batinnya.

Ia sontak merona hebat, namun Ia kesampingkan semua pikiran-pikiran aneh itu. Demi Cho Kyuhyun, akan Ia lakukan apapun. Perlahan Ia lebarkan kedua pahanya, dan tanpa Ia sadari sepasang mata kini sedang menikmati strip tease gratis ini.

Kyuhyun sempat tersentak sesaat namun kembali kedirinya yang dingin dan tenang. Melihat kesempatan ini akhirnya Ia putuskan untuk membuat posenya semakin ekstrim, dan jujur ini benar-benar melenceng dari rencana awal.

"Baiklah sekarang buka mulutmu sedikit" Sungmin makin tidak mengerti dengan arahan gaya yang Kyuhyun berikan. Semuanya terdengar aneh, 'Apakah semua model Ia perlakukan seperti ini?' batinnya.

Namun karena memang dasarnya polos, akhirnya Ia lakukan apa yang Kyuhyun perintahkan. Dan kini sang Photografer sedang menatap puas hasil karyanya. Sedangkan dari kejauhan, Heechul sedang menahan tawa melihat kepolosan namja manis itu.

"Bagus, satu dua tiga"

'JEPRET' 'FLASH'

"Sekarang jilat jarimu sendiri" Sungmin hanya mengangguk lalu dengan ragu menjilat lidahnya sendiri. Dan lagi-lagi Heechul hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat kepolosannya, sedangkan Kyuhyun? Kini seringai kecil tercetak diwajah tampannya.

"That's good, satu dua tiga"

'JEPRET' 'FLASH'

.

.

Sesi foto memfoto itupun berjalan dengan lancar. Walaupun semua gaya yang Kyuhyun berikan sangat aneh, namun Sungmin melakukan semuanya. Ia bahkan menurut saja saat Kyuhyun menyuruhnya untuk melepas hoodienya. Padahal Ia tahu benar jika Ia tidak memakai sehelai benang pun dibalik hoodie nya. Hanya mini hotpants nya lah yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun masih sibuk membereskan semua peralatan sambil terus membayangkan lekuk tubuh Sungmin yang menurutnya benar-benar sempurna. Haah andai saja Ia tidak memakai hotpants, pasti menambah kesempurnaan tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin memakai kembali hoodienya, lalu Ia lepas rantai yang mengikat kakinya. Ia yang penasaran dengan hasil karya Kyuhyun pun akhirnya mencoba memberanikan diri menghampirinya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang menyadari keberadaan Sungmin mecoba menegak kan tubuhnya. Hatinya benar-benar berteriak riang karena bisa melihat Sungmin dijarak sedekat ini.

"Kkk—kyu—hyun-ssi, bolehkah aaa—ku melihat hasilnya?" Sungmin bertanya dengan terbata. Sedangkan kini Kyuhyun sedang mencari-cari suatu cara untuk menjahili Bunny Boy nya ini. Dan 'TRING!' bohlam 15watt pun bersinar terang diatas kepalanya.

"Itu rahasia, lagipula kau masih terlihat kaku untuk ukuran seorang model" jawab Kyuhyun, berusaha datar. Ingat ! BERUSAHA!

"Lalu bisakah kau bantu aku agar tidak terlihat kaku?" Kyuhyun menyeringai didalam hati. Ia sudah menduga jika semuanya akan berjalan lancar sesuai keinginannya.

"Kemarilah, akan kubisikan kau sesuatu" Kyuhyun menggerakan tangannya, memberikan isyarat kepada Sungmin agar mendekat. Sungmin dengan ragu mendekat kearahnya. Dan kalian harus tahu, jantungnya kini berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun. Bahkan detak jantungnya bekerja dua kali lipat lebih cepat daripada debaran dijantung Sungmin.

Setelah dirasa sudah cukup dekat. Ia dekatkan bibirnya ditelinga Sungmin. Ia berusaha bicara sejelas mungkin karena Ia ingin Sungmin mendengar setiap kata yang akan Ia ucapkan.

"Sering-seringlah mengocok kejantananmu, aku yakin kau tidak akan kaku lagi" Sungmin sontak membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Kyuhyun akan bicara sevulgar itu padanya.

Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terdiam ditempatnya. Dengan santainya Ia kalungkan kamera kesayangannya dan Ia slempangkan tas nya di bahu kirinya. Meninggalkan namja manis itu dengan seringaian penuh kemenangan.

"_Today is totally success!"_

_._

_._

_Sequel 1 FIN_

_._

_._

Oke ite gamau banyak omong karena ini publishnya lewat handphone

Aku udah baca reviewnya semwaah hahah kalian yadong juga ternyata *ketawa dengan angkuhnya*

Oke… review? ;;)


	5. Second Sequel

"_Lensa. Benda berbentuk silinder yang bisa menangkap segala macam bentuk object yang kita inginkan. Lalu ada apa dengan lensa? Yeah, ternyata benda hebat inilah yang berhasil menyatukan kami. Lensa, benda ini memang cukup dekat dengannya. Walaupun terkadang lensanya menangkap beberapa object yang membuatku jengah bahkan iri. Namun aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. Karena dilensanya itu, selalu ada aku dibaliknya" –Cho Kyuhyun's everlasting boyfriend –Lee Sungmin—_

* * *

Behind Your Lens Sequel – Happy After

Cho Kyuhyun – Lee Sungmin

Rated M – Kyu's POV

* * *

"Ugh" Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang melengkung dibibirnya. Ia benar-benar bahagia. Semalam adalah hal yang paling menakjuban yang pernah Ia lewati. Ia tidak menyangka jika Sungmin bisa seagresif itu. Apalagi hari ini Ia mendapatkan banyak sekali foto-foto hebat dengan berbagai pose nakal dari Sungmin. Ia masih bisa mengingat bagaimana Sungmin memanjakan dirinya dengan segala handjob dan blowjob yang namja manis itu berikan, Ia juga masih bisa mengingat desahan-desahan seksi Sungmin saat berada dibawah maupun diatasnya, dan Ia juga masih bisa mengingat bagaimana saat Sungmin meneriakan namanya disetiap orgasmenya.

Namun betapa kecewanya Ia saat mendapati Sungmin sudah tidak berada dipelukannya lagi. Ia edarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kamar bercat biru itu. Sampai akhirnya Ia menemukan Sungmin yang sedang terduduk di atas Sofa dengan posisi membelakanginya dan masih dalam keadaan polos tanpa sehelai benangpun.

Melihat punggung Sungmin yang polos dan bertebar kissmark membuat Kyuhyun menegang lagi. Dengan perlahan Ia beranjak dari kasurnya agar Sungmin tidak mengetahui. Ia lalu berjalan sambil berjinjit kearah Sungmin. Tentu saja untuk mengejutkan namjachingu barunya itu.

Kini dirinya semakin dekat dengan Sungmin. Saat Ia hampir menggapai pundak Sungmin, sebuah benda berwarna hitam yang sedang dipegang Sungmin menarik perhatiannya. Sepertinya Ia familiar dengan benda itu. Bukankah itu?

"Jadi sebenarnya yang stalker tuh siapa sih?" Kyuhyun sontak kaget mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Ia kini benar-benar yakin jika benda yang sedang dipegang Sungmin saat ini adalah, kamera pribadinya.

Dengan segera Ia rebut benda itu lalu menyembunyikannya dibalik punggungnya. Sedangkan kini Sungmin sedang menatapnya heran sekaligus meminta penjelasan.

"Jadi selama ini kau juga seorang stalker?" Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan sedikit ragu. Semburat merah kini menghiasi pipi tirusnya.

"Dan kau menstalk ku? Begitu?" Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk. Sungmin sontak menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan mulutnya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Kyuhyun sudah memperhatikannya sejak lama. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Dia benar-benar merasa malu sekarang, apalagi dikamera itu terdapat foto Sungmin yang sedang kencing dan mandi saat study tour tahun lalu. Bagaimana jika Sungmin marah dan malah membencinya setelah melihat foto-foto itu? 'Ya Tuhan bagaimana ini?' batinnya.

'GREP'

Sungmin tiba-tiba memeluknya. Membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut karena mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dari Sungmin. Saking terkejutnya sampai-sampai Ia refleks menjatuhkan kameranya sendiri.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kau juga memperhatikanku Kyu" Kyuhyun tersenyum lega mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Ternyata Minnienya ini tidak marah sama sekali dan justru malah menyambut perasaannya dengan baik.

"Saranghae Lee Sungmin, jeongmal saranghae"

"Nado Kyunnie, nado saranghae"

Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Sungmin sehingga kini pelukan mereka semakin erat. Pelukan erat itu membuat junior mereka tanpa sengaja bergesekan. Memberikan sensasi nikmat bagi keduanya.

"Ughh…hnn...ohhh" Kyuhyun menyeringai mendengar desahan sexy Sungmin. Dengan sengaja Ia naik turunkan tubuhnya hingga kini junior mereka benar-benar bergesekan. Membuat Sungmin semakin mendesah nikmat, bahkan Kyuhyun pun merasakan hal yang sama.

"Hnn..ohh…kyuuuhh..aaahhhnn"

"Ahhnn…ohhh…hnnn"

"Ohhh…miinnnnhh..I waanntt you ..hnn..now"

.

.

"Kyuuuhh…hnn…ohh"

"Ohhnn…minnh…hnn"

Mereka kini berada diatas kasur dengan posisi Kyuhyun yang duduk sambil memangku Sungmin yang menghadap kearahnya. Sungmin terlihat sibuk memanjakan junior besar Kyuhyun dengan menghimpitnya di belahan bokongnya. Ia gerakan pinggulnya naik turun sehingga kini holenya bergesekan dengan junior Kyuhyun. Membuatnya merasakan nikmat tersendiri.

Kyuhyun pun tak kalah memanjakan Sungmin. Ia kocok junior Sungmin dengan tempo yang cepat sambil sesekali mencubit ujung junior mungil itu. Mulutnya pun tidak tinggal diam, Ia kulum nipple Sungmin secara bergantian sambil sesekali mengigitnya lembut. Membuat Sungmin merasakan kenikmatan di tiga titik sekaligus.

"Aaakhh..hnnn…ohnnn"

"Oohh…aaahhhnnn…ooohh"

Junior Sungmin sudah mulai mengeluarkan precumnya. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat kocokannya. Sungmin pun tidak ingin kalah, junior Kyuhyun yang berkedut didepan holenya membuatnya semakin gencar menggerakan pinggulnya. Hingga akhirnya—

"AKH KYU!"

"AKH MIN!'

'Splurt'

Mereka pun orgasme bersama. Sungmin yang memang sudah merasa lemas seketika itu juga ambruk diatas Kyuhyun. Spermanya memencar diatas perut dan tangan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun memuncratkan spermanya di bagian terluar bokongnya. Membuat bokong Sungmin terasa basah dan lengket akibat cairan Kyuhyun.

"Ayo kita mulai permainannya jagi" bisik Kyuhyun dengan seduktif.

'JLEB'

"AKH KYUUH!"

* * *

1 month later

* * *

"Yeobo, bisakah kau lebih cepat? Nanti kita terlambat!" panggil Kyuhyun dari arah ruang tengah apartement Sungmin. Yeah, Kyuhyun kini sedang berada di apartement Sungmin untuk menjemputnya. Karena hari ini Kyuhyun ada jadwal pemotretan di Sungai Han. Sebenarnya Sungmin malas jika harus ikut Kyuhyun, tetapi Ia sudah terlanjur berjanji akan menemaninya hari ini ketempat pemotretan.

Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya dengan sedikit terpincang-pincang dan wajah yang memerah karena menahan kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Namjachingunya itu sudah cukup membuatnya kewalahan semalam sampai akhirnya Ia terpincang-pincang sekarang. Dan dengan polosnya namjachingunya juga menyuruh nya untuk bersiap-siap dengan cepat? Benar-benar menyebalkan bukan?

"Aku kan sudah bilang seronde saja, kau malah menyerangku habis-habisan. Lihatkan sekarang akibatnya? Aku sulit berjalan, dan lagi berhentilah menyebutku yeobo, aku malu" Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum maklum lalu menghampiri Sungmin dan membantunya untuk berjalan dengan merangkulnya.

"Mianhae, kau kan tahu aku sangat merindukanmu setelah meninggalkanmu 3hari ke Jeju. Jadiya aku lepas kendali, maaf ya? Ah! Dan mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu yeobo, dan kau pun harus memanggilku begitu! arra?" Sungmin hanya bisi terkekeh geli melihat sifat Kyuhyun yang kekanakan. Semenjak mereka menjalin hubungan, sifat Kyuhyun yang kekanakan mulai muncul. Dan entah kenapa justru Ia malah lebih menyukai sifat Kyuhyun yang kekanakan seperti ini daripada sifat dinginnya yang membuat orang takut untuk berdekatan dengannya. Terlihat lebih cocok dengan umurnya yang 2tahun lebih muda darinya.

"Arraso, aku akan mencobanya" Kyuhyun tertawa puas mendengar Sungmin yang menurut saja padanya. Ia benar-benar senang dengan sifat Sungmin yang lembut dan setia padanya. Membuatnya selalu nyaman jika berada didekat Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu cobanya sekarang saja"

"Mwo? Maksudmu bagaimana?"

"Panggil aku yeobo sebanyak mungkin, ayo" Sungmin tak bisa menahan tawanya melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang semakin kekanakan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun kini sedang menatapnya heran karena Ia yang tiba-tiba tertawa.

"HAHAHAHA, baiklah. Yeobo yeobo yeobo yeobo yeobo yeobooooooo" Sungmin merona saat mengatakannya. Ia benar-benar malu saat harus memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan yeobo, apalagi sebanyak itu. Seperti pasangan suami istri yang baru menikah saja.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas lalu dengan segera menggendong Sungmin ala bridalstyle dan membawanya keluar apartement. Sedangkan kini Sungmin hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun.

"KAJJA YEOBO KITA BERANGKAAAAAT!"

.

.

"Kyu hari ini tema pemotretannya apa?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang kini sedang sibuk memperhatikan jalanan dihadapannya.

"Pernikahan, karena lomba yang akan kami ikuti mengusung tema newlyweds jadi kami akan mengambil foto tentang pernikahan" Sungmin hanya manggut-manggut tanda mengerti lalu ikut memperhatikan jalan bersama Kyuhyun.

"Ohiya, modelnya siapa Kyu?"

"Model wanitanya Seohyun, dan model laki-lakinya Heechul hyung" Sungmin terlihat sedikit terkejut mendengar nama-nama model yang akan dipakai hari ini. Heechul hyung? Bukankah Ia terlalu cantik untuk menjadi model mempelai pria? Dan lagi ada Seohyun disana yang pasti akan bermanja-manja didepan Kyunnie nya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang jika ada Seohyun juga disana? Aku malas jika ada Seohyun" Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum maklum lalu mengacak pelan rambut Sungmin yang kini sedang mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Ia sangat senang jika melihat namjachingunya ini cemburu padanya. Bukankah cemburu itu tanda sayang?

"Dia tidak akan macam-macam yeobo, nanti jika Ia macam-macam kau hajar saja dia dengan martial arts mu itu. Aku pasti akan mendukungmu, tenang saja" Sungmin makin mempoutkan bibirnya. Membuatnya terlihat makin menggemaskan.

"Aku ini namja, dan akan sangat tidak etis jika namja menghajar yeoja. Tidak gentle you know"

"Hahaha, ternyata uke pun masih memikirkan soal gentle dan tidak gentle. Sebagai seme aku jadi malu"

"Hahaha kau kan memang seme yang malu-malu in, tidak punya malu malah" Kyuhyun kini ikut mempoutkan bibirnya mengikuti gaya Sungmin tadi. Dan itu membuat Sungmin sangat gemas saat melihatnya. Sekarang author jadi heran, yang seme dan yang uke tuh yang mana ya?

'CHU~'

Sungmin mencium bibir Kyuhyun sekilas lalu terkekeh geli dengan wajah yang merona. Sedangkan Kyuhyun kini hanya bisa terkejut dengan wajah yang tak kalah merona dengan Sungmin. Bagaimana tidak? Ia benar-benar terkejut mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dari Sungmin. Saking terkejutnya sampai-sampai Ia hampir menabrak mobil lain yang ada didepannya.

"Yeobo! Jangan pernah menciumku secara tiba-tiba seperti itu lagi! arra?" marah Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang masih merona.

"Hahaha mianhae yeobo, aku hanya gemas melihat bibirmu yang dipoutkan seperti itu. Lain kali aku janji, hanya kau saja yang boleh menyerangku hihihi"

"Jadi kau memintaku untuk menyerangmu? Hmm? Baiklah malam ini kau akan menjadi tahanan kamar seorang Cho Kyuhyun" senyum Sungmin memudar. Ia bergidik ngeri mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang terdengar sangat horror ditelinganya. 'Tahanan kamar? Bagaimana jika holeku sobek? HUWAA ANDWAE' teriak batinnya.

"Bb—bukan begitu, aish kau tidak serius kan Kyunnie jagi?" tanya Sungmin merajuk.

"Tentu saja aku serius, sejak kapan aku tidak serius dengan kata-kata ku sendiri hmm?"

'glek'

Sungmin menelan ludahnya susah. Sedangkan Kyuhyun kini sedang mengeluarkan evilsmirk khasnya dan menatap nakal kearah Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin semakin bergidik ngeri. Ia masih sibuk membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti malam. Aah membayangkannya pun Sungmin tidak sanggup.

"_Ya Tuhan, cobaan apa lagi yang kau berikan?"_

.

.

"Mochi! Mianhae, aku terlambat ya?" Kyuhyun menyapa teman-temannya saat mereka sudah sampai di Sungai Han. Sedangkan Sungmin kini hanya bisa menahan sakit dan mencoba mengimbangi Kyuhyun yang tentu saja berjalan lebih cepat daripadanya.

"Ya! Cepatlah kau kemari" panggil Zhoumi yang sedang berdiri disebelah Henry.

"Kyunnie, yuhuu ada yang kewalahan disini" panggil Sungmin sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya dari arah belakang Kyuhyun yang kini sedang berjalan dengan tertatih. Bagaimana tidak? Holenya benar-benar sakit, Ia bahkan sampai lupa dengan apa saja yang sudah Kyuhyun lakukan padanya tadi malam hingga Ia harus berjalan seperti ini.

Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang dan langsung menghampiri Sungmin dan memapahnya sampai ketempat para Photografer itu berada. Sedangkan kini ke tiga temannya sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku terlambat ya? Mianhae"

"Gwaechanha, tapi ada yang lebih penting dari itu. Kita tidak memiliki model untuk pemotretan hari ini Kyu! Seohyun tidak bisa datang dan Heechul ada keperluan mendadak. Sedangkan model-model kita sedang mengikuti training bersama Donghae. Otthokae?" wajah ke tiga Photografer itu terlihat resah, tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Ia terlihat santai dan kini sedang mendudukan Sungmin di salah satu tempat duduk yang ada disana. Sedangkan Sungmin kini hanya terheran-heran melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang terlihat santai dan bahkan tidak ada rasa panik sama sekali.

"Calm down, Sungmin kan pernah jadi model kita dan diapun cantik jadi kita dandani saja Ia menjadi seorang yeoja. Lalu mempelai prianya aku saja, mudah kan?" ketiga temannya hanya mengangguk setuju dengan semangat. Sedangkan Sungmin kini hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Pantas saja Kyuhyun sedari tadi terlihat santai, ternyata dia yang akan dijadikan umpan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sekarang kita pergi membeli gaun pengantin dan jas lalu pergi membeli wig, kajja!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan semangat lalu dengan segera menarik tangan Sungmin dan mengajaknya masuk kedalam mobil. Sedangkan ketiga temannya yang lain mengekor di belakang mereka dan masuk kedalam mobil masing-masing.

.

.

"Kyu! Kau ini! Jangan terlalu kaku dong. Rangkul Sungmin lebih mesra lagi!" titah Siwon kepada kedua model dihadapannya. Setelah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk berbelanja ini itu dan merombak penampilan Sungmin. Dengan segera mereka kembali ke Sungai Han dan memulai sesi pemotretan mereka. Sungmin terlihat sangat cantik dengan wig coklat bergelombang sebahu dan gaun pengantin putih bertabur berlian diatas lutut dan tak berlengan. Sehingga bahu indah Sungmin dan kaki mulus nya terekspose jelas. Dada Sungmin yang diberi invisible bra sebagai pengganjal agar terlihat berisi membuatnya semakin tampak seksi. Sedangkan Kyuhyun terlihat gagah dengan setelan jas berwarna putih. Andaikan saja ada pastur disana, mungkin akan author nikahkan mereka sekarang juga.

'JEPRET' 'SPLASH'

"Sekarang kalian berhadapan lalu Kyuhyun genggam tangan Sungmin dan cium Ia dikening" Kyuhyun pun mengikuti semua yang diperintahkan Siwon. Sedangkan Zhoumi dan Henry yang mengatur lighting dan set nya.

'JEPRET' 'FLASH'

Kedua pasangan itu menjadi pusat perhatian para pengunjung yang sedang berjalan-jalan disekitar Sungai Han. Banyak yang menyebut mereka cocok. Bahkan tak sedikit orang yang memuji kecantikan dan ketampanan mereka.

.

.

"Oke! Cukup" Siwon pun mengakhiri sesi pemotretan itu dan disambut dengan helaan nafas lega dari kedua model tersebut.

"Aku boleh berganti baju sekarang?" tanya Sungmin pada Siwon yang hanya direspon anggukan saja tanda bahwa Ia sudah boleh berganti baju.

Belum sempat Sungmin pergi kemobil untuk berganti baju, lengannya sudah dicekal oleh Kyuhyun. Dan tentu saja ini mengundang tatapan heran dari Sungmin untuknya.

"Waeyo?"

"Kau cantik" Sungmin merona mendengarnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum canggung sambil mengusap-usap tengkuknya.

"Kau pun tampan"

"Kalau soal itu aku juga tahu, aku ini memang tampan, sangat tampan malah" senyum Sungmin memudar. Ia kini merengut kesal karena sikap Kyuhyun yang narsis itu datang lagi.

"Kyu, kau benar-benar merusak suasana hatiku saja"

"Mianhae, tapi wignya jangan dilepas ne yeobo" Sungmin menatap heran kearah Kyuhyun. 'Kenapa tidak boleh dilepas?'

"Loh kenapa? Aku tidak menyukainya, wig ini sangat gatal dan terasa menggelitik dikulit kepala"

"Karena kau terlihat sangat cantik dan menggairahkan saat menggunakannya, dan aku mau malam ini kau menggunakan wig itu diatas kasur, ne?"

'GLEK'

"_Oh tidak, aku benar-benar akan menjadi tahanan kamar malam ini"_

.

.

_Sequel 2 fin_

.

.

Rebes bah! Hahaha

Maaf telat, aku baru inget kalo ternyata ff ini belum beres ke repost mwahahaha =))

By the way, soal project ff ku. Mungkin akan aku pending dulu ==v dan buat semua yang udah ngirim profil karakter, sedang aku coba ulik karakternya, supaya pas sama plot yang akan aku buat. Karakter yang pas akan aku sms lewat contact person masing-masing, untuk lebih lanjutnya bisa kita bahas nanti d isms ^^

Untuk yang mau ikutan project, aku masih buka lowongan kok! Jadi kirim pendeskripsian karakter kalian secara terperinci (gaharus ngikutin diri kalian yg real, boleh di tambah-tambahkan) dari fisik, sifat, kelebihan, kekurangan harus lengkap. Sertakan nama (harus Korean!) beserta gender (kalian bisa transgender jika mau ^^) beserta contact person (gaharus nomer telepon, socmed juga bisa [kalo bisa uname twitter]). Ingat ff ini high school life dan yaoi! Tentu saja ini ff KyuMin! Pendeskripsian bisa di kirim lewat review, pm, atau mentions ke _**itechaan **_menggunakan twitlonger (gaharus follow kalo emang gamau follow hahaha)

Terakhir… THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR

**Vulnie, MyLovelySiBum, .1, Ri Yong Kim, coffeewie137, Maximumelf, Yefah Joyers Clouds, olive1315, riesty137, kyuminjoy, pumpkinsparkyumin, Kyurin Minnie, KyoKMS26, kim sang hyun , Mikiam JoY, Miyoori29, ChoKyunnie, Elf hana sujuCouple, Park Minnie, kerorokeyen, dming, lemonade**

Terakhir, review? ^^


End file.
